Quand le futur capture nos émotions
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Imaginez-vous… Vice-amirale de la Marine aux côtés des plus grands hommes à Marineford.. Vous êtes aimée, respectée, adulée ! Bon.. J'en fais un peu trop là. Mais vous m'avez compris ! Et puis… un beau matin, tout s'écroule. Tout le monde vous hait pour une chose que vous n'avez pas faite…. Mais… qui va vous croire ? [TERMINÉE le 03/02/19]
1. Réunion

**Chapitre 1 : Réunion**

* * *

Je planche sur mes dossiers depuis tôt ce matin, encore. Disons depuis environ 9 heures ce matin, le temps pour moi de me lever, me doucher, de faire mon entraînement matinal avant d'aller déjeuner avec mes collègues. Juste après avoir fini mon plateau, et l'avoir vidé, je suis retourné à mon bureau où désormais, je travaille sur les dossiers que m'ont rendu mes petits soldats et ceux que je rédige habituellement après chaque retour de mission.

Je regarde ma montre : 19h55.

Je lâche mon stylo, et me lève en grognant sous la douleur. Mes jambes sont lourdes, et engourdies ; je peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je baille et attrape ma cape de vice amirale sur son siège avant de la poser sur mes épaules et de l'attacher solidement. C'est mon petit bijou ce tissu-là ! J'en prends grand soin comme pour tous mes vêtements. Imaginez l'apocalypse pour moi, quand en mission un pirate me crache copieusement dessus et que ça tombe sur mes habits. Il mérite la mort, largement.

Le dernier suicidaire qui m'a fait ça a été sauvé par l'amiral Sakazuki et emmené loin de mes griffes, c'est-à-dire à Impel Down. Faut le faire quand même pour l'apprécier ce type. Et pourtant, personne ne naît froid : on le devient suite à des événements traumatisants je suppose. Ou après des années d'harcèlement moral et verbal. Je sais de quoi je parle : 3 ans à être torturée psychologiquement par les cons de mon ancien collège. Autant vous dire que la gentille Chesca de cette époque a été rangée au placard un moment, avant de ressortir brillante et souriante quelques années plus tard quand j'ai trouvé enfin mes perles rares d'amis.

Je secoue la tête, découragée. Je repense trop à mon passé ces temps-ci. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourtant, je n'ai rien à regretter de ce temps-là. J'ai tout mon bonheur aujourd'hui avec des amis formidables, des parents vivants, un boulot dur mais sympa mais surtout plein de collègues ! Ce sont surtout des hommes mûrs, vu que je me suis engagé dans la marine il y a quelques mois. Sans trop me tromper, je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'à Marineford, 99% de la population vivant dans cette prestigieuse base, est composée de garçon, ce qui nous laisse 1% de femmes marines. Moi, Tashigi, Hina et Tsuru… Ca fait peu quand même !

Bah, c'est notre choix et on l'assume amplement ! Revenons à nos moutons !

J'ouvre la porte et sors tranquillement de mon bureau pour me diriger vers la grande salle de réunion où doit se dérouler …. Une réunion. Tandis que je marche d'un pas rapide pour éviter d'être en retard comme d'habitude, un violent grognement me sort de mes pensées profonde et intellectuelle. Putain ! J'ai trop la dalle là ! J'espère que la réunion ne va pas durer 3 heures, parce que je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à la fin. Y'aura juste une poupée toute molle que l'amiral Kuzan aura plaisir à tripoter ! Ce pervers ! Je l'ai déjà attrapé à mater Hina sous la douche il y a une semaine, et autant dire que je lui ai hurlé dessus comme pas possible ! Franchement … Est-ce que moi, je vais aller le mater sous la douche quand il y est avec ces deux collègues les amiraux ? Non ! Si j'y vais, c'est juste pour mater K…. Personne…. !

Je vois la porte se refermer, je me précipite et bloque la fermeture complète avec mon pied. Mauvaise idée.

\- AOUCH !

La porte se rouvre immédiatement sur mon collègue Stainless qui hausse un sourcil avant de soupirer.

\- Si tu n'avais pas mis ton pied..

\- Faut pas forcer non plus ! Quand ça ne veut pas fermer, ça ne veut pas !

Je rentre et regarde tous les visages tournés vers moi avec amusement pour certains, et agacement pour d'autres comme l'amiral Sakazuki qui me fusille du regard avec Sengoku. Arf, je suis pile à l'heure …

Je fais un salut réglementaire à l'amiral en chef avant de m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil juste devant Smoker, deux cigares en bouche. Je me retourne et lui arrache des mains avec un grognement.

\- Ralentis ta cadence sur tes paquets, idiot… Tu vas crever d'un cancer du poumon avant d'avoir la cinquantaine toi… !

\- Occupe-toi de tes oignons, _murmure-t-il en tentant de récupérer son bien._

\- Quand vous aurez fini de faire les enfants, nous pourrons peut-être commencer sérieusement ! _tonne Sengoku._

Je me remets correctement sur mon fauteuil, et croise les jambes en regardant Sengoku devant nous, toujours avec son chapeau mouette qui cache en réalité sa coupe afro démodée, et avec sa barbe brune super longue.

\- Bien. La réunion peut enfin commencer !

Il allume son escargot-projecteur et divers avis de recherche apparaissent sur l'écran blanc. Il désire augmenter la prime de certains rookies comme Trafalgar Law qui est pour l'instant de 200 millions de berry. C'est le temps du vote : les 3 amiraux sont en accord avec lui, et la plupart des vice-amiraux.

Je ne bouge pas la main, et reçoit le regard un peu surpris de plusieurs d'entre eux. C'est à présent le tour du fameux Monkey D Luffy, et des membres de son équipage qui sont …. Spéciaux.

\- Nous avons une vidéo qui nous a été transmise ce matin même. Nous y apercevons l'intégralité de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Nous débâterons les primes à augmenter chez eux, _fait-il en lançant la vidéo._

L'image est d'abord floue, puis elle devient plus nette. Des soldats passent devant en courant, les armes en mains pour contrer l'attaque des pirates qui semblent bien décidés à le réduire en pièce. La caméra est secouée pendant quelques secondes encore avant d'être immobilisé et dirigé vers le bateau à tête de lion.

\- Shishishi ! _fait le pirate avec un chapeau de paille, avant d'agrandir son bras et de se jeter sur les soldats sur le navire de la marine._

A sa suite, se précipite le rookie Roronoa Zoro aux cheveux verts gazons armés de 3 sabres et le cuisinier Sanji la jambe noire. Je plisse le nez et regarde son avis de recherche. Qui a fait ce dessin … Il est bien mieux en réalité ce type. Faudrait lui faire une photo officielle au lieu de le ridiculiser avec ce dessin minable ! Même un gosse ferait mieux que ça.

Je relève les yeux vers la vidéo et observe les 3 monstres qui frappent les soldats et les balancent à l'eau sans grande difficulté apparente. La caméra recule à l'abri et se tourne ensuite vers le navire où on aperçoit deux jeunes et belles femmes : une rousse et une brune. Je vois un léger sourire s'agrandir chez l'amiral Kuzan, à la vue des deux filles. Pervers, comme je vous le disais précédemment.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur le bateau, où désormais les filles ont été rejointes par un petit renne trop chou, un squelette, un type au long nez qui me rappelle une certaine marionnette de mon enfance et … un cyborg ?! Mes yeux se transforment en étoiles en l'espace d'un instant quand de redevenir normal. Où il l'a trouvé ce type ? Il a trop la classe… Pas trop sexy, mais il a l'air très balèze !

Les derniers soldats sont évacués de force du pont, et nous voyons désormais le capitaine Monkey D Luffy qui s'approche de la caméra, un doigt dans le nez mais toujours avec un grand sourire.

\- Shishishi … C'est marrant ! Y'a une petite lumière rouge là …

Il se fait brutalement assommé par le cuisinier blond, qui tire sur sa cigarette avant de se pencher à son tour sur le denden vidéo.

\- Ils nous ont filmés depuis le début… Baka..

Puis, il tend la main et la vidéo s'arrête là.

Les lumières sont rallumés et nous observons, le chef qui se frotte la barbe en nous observant lui aussi.

\- Bien. Ce sont les seules images que nous possédons pour le moment. Je propose que l'on augmente la prime des 3 criminels que nous avons vu de près : Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro et Sanji la jambe noir.

Les votes sont rapidement faits, et cette fois je participe malgré mon peu d'enthousiasme à le faire. Ils ont déjà pas mal de chasseurs de prime derrière eux, mais là … Si on augmente encore plus, ça va empirer. Bah, j'en ai rien à faire, j'suis pas à leur place et je suis contre eux alors ça m'arrange un peu.

Les collègues commencent alors à se lever, signe que Sengoku nous a donné la permission de partir. Je me lève à mon tour et suis tranquillement les camarades et m'arrête à côté de Smoker qui m'attend hors de la salle.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air très enchantée d'être là…

\- Comme d'habitude quoi. Ça m'ennuie autant que toi ce genre de réunion longue et barbante. En plus, je crève de faim là !

On rigole de bon cœur avant de partir avec les autres, les amiraux sur les talons comme s'ils surveillaient des gamins dans une grande cour de récréation. Smoker et moi discutons joyeusement en se dirigeant d'une marche assurée vers le réfectoire où nous attend la nourriture. Nous débattons sur la qualité du café, quand une explosion soudaine se fait entendre, et que l'alarme générale retentit dans toute la base.

Je suis allongée sur Smoker, à moitié assommée. Je me relève, le rouge aux joues et l'aide à se relever avant de nous précipiter derrière les amiraux, les armes en main.

Nous arrivons à l'extérieur, où des soldats sont déjà placés les fusils dirigés vers une fumée blanche comme s'il y avait eu une grande explosion, ou collision brutale sur le sol. Je me place auprès des amiraux, et attend lentement que la fumée se dégage pour voir ce qui a provoqué ce remue-ménage.

Une météorite ?

Ce serait la première fois que ça tombe sur Marineford… Ca sent un peu le traquenard… Je regarde les amiraux qui hochent la tête, et je m'avance vers la silhouette que je vois à travers la fumée. Je garde la main sur le manche de mon katana à ma ceinture, et je m'éclaircis la gorge tout en me montrant menaçante. Mes autres collègues me suivent de près.

\- Qui est là … ?! Déposez les armes et montrez-vous les mains sur la tête !

La silhouette s'immobilise et je plisse les yeux pour voir finalement, une fois la fumée partie ….

Une petite fille habillée d'un pyjama rose, avec un doudou en forme de chat dans les bras. Son état est lamentable : elle est toute sale, avec du sang coulant sur son visage, habillé d'un simple pyjama déchiré et ces cheveux sont en pagaille. Son visage est déformé par la tristesse, et des larmes coulent sur ces joues roses.

J'hausse un sourcil. Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? C'est elle qui a provoqué l'immense impact visible sur le sol ?!

Je me détends légèrement mais je reste sur mes gardes. Les pirates ne se gênent pas pour utiliser des enfants pour se protéger et couvrir leur trace. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une vie d'un être inutile. Je me retourne et cherche une réponse du côté des amiraux ainsi que du chef qui eux, semblent être aussi surpris que moi par la frêle silhouette devant eux.

Je m'avance vers la petite fille et je me baisse doucement vers elle, pour ne pas l'effrayer et la regarde avec tendresse.

\- Bonjour toi…. Qui es-tu ?

La fillette, qui jusque-là avait gardé les yeux baissés sur sa peluche, les relève avec rapidité et m'observe avec ces beaux yeux bleus gris clairs. Je remarque alors les cheveux brun et lisse qui contrastent avec le bleu de ces yeux… Elle se mord la joue, comme pour retenir un sanglot. Elle s'élance sur moi, et me fait tomber sur le dos en éclatant en sanglot en lâchant un cri distinct et audible par tous :

\- MAMAN !


	2. Incompréhension

**Chapitre 2 : Incompréhension.**

* * *

What ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Ma…man ? Comme maman ? Une vraie maman ?

Je me relève avec rapidité et tente de l'éloigner un peu de moi mais sans succès. Elle a les mains solidement accrochées à ma veste, et la tête sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers les amiraux, avec un air ahuri comme eux.

\- Vous pouvez peut être m'aider au lieu de rester aussi stoïques …?!

Personne ne bouge pour m'aider. Je suis vraiment mal là. Je ne connais pas cette petite fille, et pourtant elle vient de m'appeler maman.

Finalement, après quelques longues minutes à attendre dans le silence le plus complet possible, elle finit par se détacher de moi et me regarde, les yeux toujours rouges et mouillés de grosses larmes. Je soupire doucement avant de sortir de ma poche un mouchoir pour essuyer son visage.

\- Je peux … ?

Elle hoche la tête, et je commence lentement à essuyer le sang de son visage et les larmes qui coulent sur ces joues enfantines. Soudainement, elle éclate de rire et se réfugie encore une fois contre moi en passant ces petits bras derrière mon cou et continue de rire.

Oh doux malaise … Qu'ai-je fait pour obtenir une petite bombe comme ça ?

\- Ca me chatouille ! _glousse-t-elle dans mon cou._

J'attends qu'elle se calme un peu, et finit par reculer puis me relever pour l'observer attentivement. Elle a environ 6 ou 7 ans seulement. Je nie complètement avoir eu des relations sexuelles 6 ou 7 ans, vu que je n'étais encore qu'en débout de puberté. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, ces beaux yeux de chat pottés….

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Enora…. Tu t'en rappelles plus, maman ?

Ces yeux se remplissent à nouveau d'un torrent d'eau salée, et je panique immédiatement en secouant les mains.

\- Non non non ! Pleure pas encore, s'il te plait …. Je …

Je me retourne vers Sengoku, qui est désormais les bras croisés comme la plupart des personnes qui me dévisagent… dégoûtés.

\- Sengoku … Je vous jure que …

\- Silence vice-amirale ! _tonne-t-il froidement._ Nous allons en parler dans mon bureau, et immédiatement !

Une douzaine de soldats se postent autour de moi, en formation réglementaire d'exécution, et notre groupe encadré par les amiraux rentre dans un silence de plomb dans le bâtiment.

Enora se rapproche de moi, et prend doucement ma main avec un sourire d'ange. Je vois alors la ressemblance frappante que nous avons… Nous avons les mêmes yeux, le même sourire ! Et sûrement le même caractère. C'est bien mon truc de rire pour rien, et j'étais vraiment comme elle dans ma propre enfance. Nous rentrons lentement dans le bureau de Sengoku : les amiraux se rassoient tandis que Sengoku congédient les vice-amiraux qui partent malgré eux en me lançant un regard noir. Je m'assois, la boule au ventre dans mon siège et la petite vient sur mes genoux pour se blottir contre moi. Elle relève la tête et croise les yeux bruns et furieux de l'amiral en chef. Elle en a du culot. Déjà que moi, j'ai franchement du mal à les regarder droit dans les yeux d'habitude, mais là … J'évite carrément la confrontation visuelle.

Néanmoins, je me redresse et les observe, déterminée.

\- Messieurs…

Je souffle. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Cet ange sorti du ciel, me ressemble énormément, si bien qu'il est très difficile que je nie la parenté entre nous deux.

\- Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants… Je le saurais quand même si j'avais eu une fille !

\- Silence, _tonne Sengoku._ Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné la parole, vice amirale !

Je me rétrécis dans mon siège. Oh putain. Il est le Bouddha en mode vénère qui va passer ces nerfs sur moi. La petite, elle ne bouge pas et se contente de le fixer dans les yeux. Je bouge mal à l'aise, attirant le regard d'Enora qui pose sa petite main sur mon front.

\- T'as chaud Maman….

Je respire difficilement. Mes crises de panique, qui se mélange au stress ! J'ai manqué à plusieurs fois de faire un malaise dans ces moments difficile. Par réflexe, je me frotte la poitrine à l'endroit où se trouve mon cœur. La petite me regarde, les yeux écarquillés avant de fouiller frénétiquement toutes mes poches. Je hausse un sourcil, comme les quatre autres haut-gradés dans la pièce.

\- Que cherches-tu… ?

Je parle plus, je susurre presque, à bout de souffle. J'arrive difficilement à bouger. Foutus maux dont je ne connais pas l'origine. Le stress sûrement…. Je ne leur ai jamais avoué ce point faible. On refuse les personnes avec des problèmes respiratoires dans la marine. Pas besoin de plus de morts dans nos rangs qu'ils disent... La petite s'active un peu plus pour fouiller mes poches, et finit par reculer, loin de moi.

\- Je cherche ton médicament !

\- Quel médicament ? Je ne prends pas de médicaments…

\- Mais si ! Le médecin t'a donné un médicament il y a quelques mois pour ton cœur !

Mon cœur ? Je n'ai pas vu mon docteur depuis quelques années au moins. Elle est tombée sur la tête….

Je me lève et m'avance vers elle, sans faire attention aux trois amiraux et à Sengoku, qui se lèvent aussi.

Mes jambes tremblent, et je sens que mon équilibre n'est pas stable tout d'un coup... Ma vue est de plus en plus floue, et je respire un grand coup avant de tomber en avant, une main sur la poitrine, cherchant à attraper ce qui me le compresse. Je commence à manquer sérieusement d'air….

J'étouffe… Mais je ne peux pas crier… L'air me manque…. !

J'entends un hurlement strident, puis je sens que quelqu'un me secoue pour me réveiller. Des petites mains me frappent le visage, mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre….

Je suis fatiguée maintenant, et l'air me manque affreusement…. Je garde encore un peu les yeux ouverts, et aperçoit d'immenses silhouettes qui s'activent autour de moi, paniquées.

C'est juste un malaise. Pas de quoi en faire un drame quand même. Quoi que…. C'est peut être cardiaque mon problème, et vu qu'elle a parlé de médicament, ce n'est pas anodin….

Qui est cette gamine qui se dit être ma fille ? Elle semble bien me connaître… Et je n'ai parlé à personne de ces problèmes au niveau du cœur.

Peut-être qu'elle est réellement ma fille…

Pour l'instant, je laisse mes paupières se fermer, et je tombe dans l'inconscience.


	3. Décision

**Chapitre 3 : Décision.**

* * *

 _Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip …_

J'ouvre les yeux : je fais face à un plafond blanc, avec une faible lumière.

L'infirmerie ? Qui m'y a amené ? Je suis tombée dans les pommes dans un bureau il me semble… Je n'ai aucun souvenir ensuite…. Bah, ils m'expliqueront…. C'était quoi le contexte ? Ah oui…. Ma fille Enora….

Aouch.

J'ai eu une piqûre dans mon bras gauche. Je gémis doucement, et commence à me redresser quand quelqu'un monte sur le lit et m'observe les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Maman !

Je cligne des yeux. Je regarde mes supérieurs hiérarchiques, qui s'approchent, cette fois sans colère lisible dans les yeux mais une inquiétude. L'infirmière en chef s'approche, et parle doucement tout en vérifiant mes tensions.

\- Ton cœur s'est arrêté à de nombreuses reprises…

\- …

\- Cette petite m'a donné tous les symptômes …. Une malformation du cœur.. Voilà ce que tu as. Nous avons fait un scanner pendant ton sommeil. Plus tu seras mise à l'épreuve et plus tu feras d'effort, plus tu feras de malaise…

\- …

\- Tu étais au courant ? _fait l'infirmière en chef._

\- Non… Je n'ai rien qu'un malaise de ce genre et j'avais 13 ans. Je ne suis jamais allé voir le médecin pour ça….

\- Tu aurais dû.. Maintenant, tu vas devoir prendre cette pilule chaque jour et si tu sens une douleur au niveau de la poitrine, tu viens immédiatement ici. Sinon, on peut te proposer de faire une opération et une greffe d'un autre cœur, pour arranger ce problème…

\- Hors de question !

Je relève la tête et regarde fermement l'infirmière en chef, Sengoku et les amiraux présents.

\- Je refuse qu'on m'ouvre comme un animal. Je suis née avec ça, je mourrais avec !

\- Maman !

Je regarde Enora, sur mes genoux qui pleure à nouveau me déchirant le cœur.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu le ferais et à papa aussi !

\- Papa … ? Tu … te souviens de qui il s'agit ?

\- Bah oui ! C'est mon papa quand même !

Elle se retourne et saute dans les bras de l'amiral Borsalino.

Un silence de plomb accueille la nouvelle, tandis que je cale complètement.

\- Tu … Tu dois forcément te tromper… L'amiral Borsalino est mon supérieur, et en aucun cas, j'irais… Hum voilà quoi… Je n'ai même pas de sentiments pour lui… Et puis, quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis interdite toute relation autre qu'amicale avec mes collègues masculins…

D'un geste de la main, Sengoku congédie Sakazuki et Kuzan, et me regarde avec Borsalino.

\- Sentiments ou pas, vous devrez vous arranger pour élever cette jeune fille correctement !

\- …

\- …

Nous l'observons qui sort de l'infirmerie, et je baisse les yeux. Dans quel univers et galaxie, j'ai pu avoir des relations avec le singe ?! Il est sympa, j'avoue mais de là à avoir une fille et sans doute à me marier avec lui… La petite Enora se détache du jaune et vient à nouveau se blottir contre moi.

Je soupire exaspérée, avant de regarder l'amiral un peu gênée.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. La nouvelle va vite se propager, et pour son bien, nous allons devoir cohabiter…. Néanmoins, j'ai mes règles alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que je m'ouvre comme ça, amiral.

\- J'aaaai coompriis… Mais ce seraait-il pas pluus pratiique que nous nous appeeelions par noos prénooms respectiifs ?

\- C'est d'accord … Ami…. Borsalino…

\- Cheeesca….

Je regarde à nouveau Enora qui me fixe de ces beaux yeux. Je lui caresse doucement le visage, essuyant les traces de larmes. Elle lève sa main et caresse à son tour ma joue.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu serais différente… Que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas…

\- Et …. Pour quelles raisons …?

\- Tu te rappelles pas.. ? Papa, approche-toi…. Je vais vous montrer…

Borsalino s'assoit à côté de moi et se penche vers elle, curieux.

\- Commeeeent … ?

Enora pose une main sur ma joue gauche et l'autre sur la joue droite de Borsalino, et tout d'un coup nous sommes, débout sur la grande place. Je lève les yeux : le ciel est rouge sang et les nuages sont noirs. Est-ce l'apocalypse … ?

Je me relève avec Borsalino et observe autour de nous. J'entends des bruits derrière nous, et nous nous retournons. Je suis stupéfaite par ce que je vois ! Les plus puissants marines sont réunis en ligne tels que les trois amiraux même Kuzan avec d'autres dont la tête m'est inconnue… Les vices amiraux sont derrière eux, et Sengoku et Garp se tiennent en arrière avec Sakazuki, qui est… l'amiral en chef ?! Avec lui au pouvoir, cela ne peut être que l'apocalypse devant nous !

Je plisse les yeux. Les corsaires sont au premier rang eux aussi : je ne reconnais qu'Œil de Faucon. Encore de nouvelles têtes… !

Parmi tout ce monde, je ne vois pas Borsalino… Il ne quitterait pour rien au monde son poste d'amiral… Et moi donc ? Où suis-je passé ? Ai-je quitté la Marine ?

Puis, j'aperçois le costard jaune de Borsalino, en retrait près de l'entrée de la base, avec Hancock et Mamy Nyon. Que font-elles avec lui …?

D'un signe de tête au vrai Borsalino à mes côtés, nous arrivons rapidement auprès du deuxième Borsalino et écoutons la conversation. Nous passons inaperçus comme si nous n'existions pas…

\- Voous êteees sûuur que çaaaa va foonctionner ?

\- Bien sûr, _souffle Nyon_. Et de toute façon, c'est le seul moyen pour la sauver. C'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux n'est pas ?

\- Ouiii, _fait-il tristement_. Cheeeesca … ?

Je me vois arriver, avec visiblement plusieurs années de plus, tenant la main à la petite Enora en pyjama visiblement réveillée pendant sa sieste.

\- Papa !

Toute joyeuse, Enora lui saute dessus, et il la réceptionne agilement dans ces grands bras. Mon double moi, qui semble plus âgé de quelques années observe la scène et se rapproche du deuxième Borsalino pour les prendre dans ces bras.

Je tourne la tête vers la grande place. Un bruit de tonnerre se fait entendre et les soldats hurlent à pleins poumons pour se donner courage... C'est la guerre qui se prépare… Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons qui m'auraient poussé à ….

\- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ….?

\- Je t'aime très fort ma princesse …. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Tu l'aimes aussi papa ?

\- Pluuus que tooout… Je vooous aimeeee tous les deeeeux très fooort !

Puis, c'est une série d'adieu qui a lieu devant nos yeux ébahis. Je regarde le vrai Borsalino de mon époque qui est complètement sous le choc aussi…

Nous étions vraiment amoureux, et ça ne doit pas dater d'hier. Des sentiments, ça n'apparaît pas comme ça... Pas du jour au lendemain.. Pourtant, je persiste à croire que je ne ressens rien pour Borsalino…

Je vois finalement mon double et celui du jaune qui se sépare à regret, murmurant des messes basses à Enora, le fruit de notre... non, LEUR amour !

Voilà que je m'y mets moi ! Le Borsalino du futur, se redresse et caresse une nouvelle fois la tête d'Enora et s'écarte en me prenant par la main...

Enora regarde ces deux parents sans comprendre, tandis que Mamy Nyon s'approche d'elle et pose ces mains sur ces épaules. Mon double fond en larmes et cache son visage contre le costard jaune qui tente de rester stoïque malgré le torrent de larmes qui coule le long de ces joues, derrière ces lunettes. Mamy Nyon commence à réciter une étrange formule d'une voix grave et puissante à la fois.

\- Que la toute-puissance des dieux m'écoute ! Une guerre sanglante va commencer, et une jeune âme en détresse demande ton aide ! Oh, grande Isis, écoute ces pleurs et accueille la dans ton monde !

Une lumière apparaît soudainement, nous aveuglant un instant avant de s'apaiser invitant la jeune fille à entrer dans ce doux cocon. Enora se tourne vers nos doubles et les regarde en tendant une main, inquiète.

\- Papa, Maman… Vous venez avec moi ? J'ai peur toute seule...

\- Pars devant, nous te rejoindrons immédiatement... Tu nous reverras ... Mais, nous serons bien différents de maintenant... Moi et ton père … hum... ne serons pareil.. et … nous ne te reconnaîtrons pas …

La surprise se lit sur son visage et des larmes coulent sur les joues roses de la jeune Enora tandis que les premières explosions retentissent derrière nous, signalant le début de la fin. Mamy Nyon pousse Enora dans le nuage blanc de cette mystérieuse déesse. Quelques secondes passent et l'étrange précipite blanc disparaît laissent un immense vide en moi. Mon double reste immobile quelques secondes puis s'écroule à terre dans son malheur sans limite. Je ne cesse de me fixer, moi, plus âgée d'au moins d'une dizaine d'année, écroulée sur le sol, le visage baignant de larmes. Le deuxième Borsalino s'agenouille lentement et me caresse avec tendresse les joues, en effaçant mes larmes.

Mon cœur semble exploser devant cette scène si déchirante.

Borsalino du futur sourit malgré la situation et embrasse avec sensualité mon double qui se laisse aller contre lui, fatiguée de lutter.

La scène se floute, et je cligne des yeux pour finalement revenir à l'infirmerie avec le Borsalino de l'époque, et la petite Enora...

Je reprends mes esprits et je remarque que je suis collée à Borsalino, les deux mains accrochées à sa chemise, la tête contre son torse comme dans le rêve. Je me recule, le rouge aux joues et balbutie sous les yeux innocents de ma … fille. Oui, la mienne.. Pas de doute...

Mais comment pourrais m'en occuper, alors que je n'arrive pas moi-même à être adulte dans mon comportement ? Je suis dénudée d'intelligence compétente en ce domaine.. Je secoue rapidement la tête, chassant ces pensées et observe Enora qui nous observe les yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Enora... Je dois t'avouer que cette vision m'a fait un véritable choc.. Et pas qu'à moi visiblement, n'est-ce pas Borsalino ?

Je regarde en coin, Borsalino un peu trop silencieux, qui la regarde toujours un peu surpris comme si n'en croyait pas à ce qu'il avait entendu et vu… Bah ouais, t'es papa mon pote, et j'suis ta femme ! Je soupire devant son silence persistant et caresse la joue d'Enora.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis prête à te prendre sous mon aile puisque tu es ma fille et je tiendrais mes responsabilités... Je ne t'oblige à rien Borsalino…

\- Je vaaais le faaire aussi, _tranche soudainement Borsalino._ Je suuis son pèère..

Tiens, il est sérieux pour une fois. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il allait se défiler pour continuer ses petites aventures d'un soir avec quelques femmes. D'ailleurs, comment je sais ça moi ? Ah oui, avec cette fameuse soirée…

 **Flash-Back**

 _Je dépose les derniers dossiers sur le bureau de Sengoku et ressors tranquillement. Ma journée est enfin finie ! J'irais bien manger en ville moi pour une fois ! Je viens juste de toucher une prime supplémentaire grâce à une mission de protection de Dragon Céleste. C'était assez compliqué et humiliant. Cet enfoiré ne cessait de m'insulter en discutant avec sa famille alors que j'étais dans la même pièce qu'eux !_

 _Espèce de connard va ! Si tu n'avais pas besoin d'un idiot de la marine, pourquoi tu as demandé quand même ? Tch._

 _Je marche jusqu'à mes appartements où j'abandonne ma cape, mes pistolets et mon katana noir, que j'ai renommé ma fine lame d'argent. Ouais, je lui donne des noms bizarres j'avoue mais quand vous vous faîtes chier, vous donnez à des noms à vos armes ! Je garde ma dernière arme que je n'utilise qu'en cas de secours au niveau de ma cuisse à l'écart des regards indiscrets._

 _J'arrive en ville, les mains dans les poches en mode tourista qui découvre l'île. Je regarde les différents magasins et rentre finalement dans un bar-restaurant fortement apprécié d'après quelques soldats et collèges vice-amiraux. Plutôt joli et ambiance assez sobre pour un bar. Il y a de larges portes fenêtres qui illuminent toute la surface de l'entreprise. Il y a une dizaine de clients à l'intérieur, que des hommes comme par hasard… Une tablée de soldats au fond tournent la tête et me dévisagent tandis que je m'avance vers le barman. Je m'assois sur un siège et m'appuie au bar avec un sourire._

\- _Bonjour belle mademoiselle. Que puis-je vous servir ?_

\- _Mmh.. Une coupe de Saké me ferait très plaisir…_

 _Il hoche la tête avec un sourire, croyant sûrement qu'il m'aura dans son lit ce soir._

 _Vilain pervers._

 _Même pas en rêve coco. Je tiens bien l'alcool maintenant. Et puis, on ne va pas se mentir mais après plusieurs soirées avec Smoker et Hina m'ont habitué à devenir presque insensible face à leurs vapeurs._

 _Il m'apporte quelques secondes plus tard la coupe, que je vide d'un seul coup et que je repose avec un sourire sur le bar. J'observe d'un regard absent les personnes autour de moi, quand 'un long soupir retendit derrière moi au fond du couloir._

 _Oula… Je reconnais ça… Ça sent le sexe comme jamais !_

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici sur les conseils de mes collègues masculins… Tu m'étonnes qu'ils aiment venir ici si y'a des chambres avec des femmes… Sur l'île, la plupart des femmes qui vivent en ville sont mariées, donc elles trompent leurs maris ? Hey bah, c'est du joli, mesdames ! Le rouge aux joues, je tourne la tête et tente d'ignorer les gémissements qui réussissent à percer jusqu'à mes oreilles. Pour faire passer le temps, je commande plusieurs autres verres de saké, et observe le bar qui se remplit au fur et à mesure, de soldats comme de civils._

 _Après plus d'une dizaine de coupes vidées, je finis par bailler longuement puis dépose la monnaie dans mon dernier verre avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Direction la base et mon lit ! C'est alors que la porte du fond du couloir s'ouvre au même moment, et à mon étonnement, c'est un géant apparait habillé d'un magnifique costard jaune poussin. Mon cœur s'arrête un instant, reconnaissant aussi l'unique propriétaire de ces habits._

 _Kizaru…C'était donc lui dans la pièce d'où sortaient les gémissements !?_

 _A sa suite, sort une jolie jeune femme d'environ la trentaine, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brumeux et d'étranges marques dans le cou._

 _Mon cerveau s'imagine aussitôt les cabrioles qu'ils ont pu faire au fond de ce couloir sombre… Mes joues brulent mon visage… Je sens mon cœur bat la chamade… Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu… Et partir rapidement ! Je ramasse maladroitement mes affaires, rouge de honte. Bordel. Je sais que c'est un homme mais quand même flûte !_

 _Alors que je traverse la pièce, je sens Kizaru qui me remarque et pose un regard curieux sur ma silhouette. D'un coup d'œil vers lui, je vois qu'il me fixe avec un étrange sourire nullement gêné. Je sors du bâtiment en vitesse et commence à retourner sur la rue principale. Utilisant rapidement mon haki, je le sens me suivre à l'extérieur du bar : il est derrière moi, et il marche assez vite pour une fois. Il traîne plus des pied, et là je suis plus du tout à l'aise !_

 _J'accélère le rythme de mes pas et tourne à de multiples reprises dans des ruelles, m'éloignant un peu plus de ma destination finale. Mais malheureusement, mon stratagème improvisé ne berne personne, et à une énième intersection, je me sens tirée en arrière par une forte poigne. Je pousse un cri de surprise, et attrape ma seule arme à ma disposition : un petit poignard au niveau de ma cuisse. Mais mon adversaire semble bien me connaitre et me bloque le poignet dès l'instant où je touche mon arme. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et je tente de me dégager de cette prise si imposante._

\- _Tu eees une duuuur-à-cuireeee toi, heeein.. !_

 _Je relève brusquement la tête, et penché au-dessus de moi, l'amiral Borsalino. Je cligne des yeux, un peu dans les vapes et réfléchis à une manière polie de le rembarrer. Ce n'est pas le moment de l'énerver… Nous sommes seuls tous les deux dans un endroit vide !_

\- _Euh…. J'en sais rien…_

\- _Ouuh… Ton haleeine sent l'alcool…. Dooommage… Je t'aaurais bien invité à preeeendre un verre avec mooi ce sooir…_

\- _…._

 _Gros bug dans mon cortex.N'oublie pas tes principes Chesca ! Rien avec tes collègues ! Pas de verre ni de restaurants, ni aucun rendez-vous galants !_

\- _J'prefère boire seule…_

\- _Je voois çaaa… Une autre foois alooors… ?_

\- _A l'occasion. J'peux être relâchée maintenant… amiral ?_

\- _Mais bien sûuur…_

 _Il me relâche le poignet, se recule et se redresse tranquillement, l'air joyeux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sans demander mon reste, je disparais entre les ruelles et rentre vite au Quartier Général pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je vais tellement avoir du mal à le regarder en face la prochaine fois qu'on va travailler ensemble…_

 **Fin Flash-Back**

\- Commeeent fait-on aloooors ? _demande-t-il en regardant Enora_. Il luuui faut un environnemeeent stable… Avec deeux parents.. Maais comme nous n'habitoons pas dans la même chaambre…

\- C'est vrai que c'est ennuyant, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour moi..

\- Maais c'est pouur soon biien…

\- Maman ! Tu dormais toujours avec papa quand je venais nous réveiller !

Raaw ! Il ne fallait pas le dire maintenant, flûte !

\- Hum… Dans deux lits distincts alors ?

\- Ca me feerait faaire des travaaux…

Je la regarde faire ces petits yeux d'anges. C'est vraiment injuste ce que tu me fais, mère nature. Bien que tu m'as donné un cadeau magnifique avec ma fille …

Mais pourquoi lui avoir donné de si beaux yeux hein ? Je soupire longuement avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux.

\- D'accord… Borsalino va te montrer ces appartements. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air là…

Sans lui donner le temps de placer un mot, je me suis déjà levée en prenant ma veste pour sortir en quatrième vitesse de l'infirmerie. J'ignore les regards, les sifflements des soldats à mon égard et continue ma marche vers l'extérieur. Je m'enfuie dans un coin abandonné du QG et m'assois sur un mur à l'écart de la base.

\- J'ai une fille… Une magnifique petite fille qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau… Et un mari qui n'est personne d'autre qu'un des amiraux les plus puissants de la Marine… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?!

Je serre les poings et observe au loin, les derniers soldats qui quittent le plus vieux des terrains d'entraînement.

Les terrains d'entraînement…

Quelle bonne idée tiens ! Je craque bruyamment mes doigts et je saute rapidement à terre. Je me faufile sur différents chemins en évitant les lieux très fréquentés par les soldats. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de m'expliquer !

Je surveille autour de moi puis, après quelques minutes, j'enjambe les barrières de bois qui délimitent les terrains. Je profite un instant de la légère et douce brise qui vient se glisser dans mon cou comme si elle voulait me consoler… Si elle le pouvait !

Je détache ma cape que je laisse tomber sur la barrière plus tôt enjambée. Je fais mes échauffements habituels puis je commence à trottiner autour du terrain. Tous mes soucis s'envolent aussitôt et je me concentre sur mon rythme cardiaque. J'ai tant travaillé ces dernières années pour maîtriser chaque muscle de mon corps ! Pourtant, on dirait bien que mon cœur a défailli dans le futur… Moi… Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais avoir de relation avec un collègue.. Bah j'ai pas tenu ma promesse !

Pourquoi a-t-il réussi à percer la carapace que je m'étais fabriqué autour de mon petit organe qu'est mon cœur ? Lui.. Un imbécile fini à la pisse, à peine capable de finir ses dossiers dans les temps ! Et malgré ça, malgré ses défauts, je suis tombée folle dingue de cet homme…. Kizaru, Borsalino de son vrai nom.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je perds momentanément tout contact avec l'extérieur et je continue de courir… 10 minutes… puis 50 minutes et 2 heures se passent vite sans que je m'en rende compte. Essoufflée, je finis enfin par m'arrêter et me dirige vers l'endroit où j'ai laissé mes affaires.

Mon corps sue de partout, et mes vêtements me collent à la peau... Mes jambes sont si lourdes, et chaque pas me fait atrocement souffrir. Mais, m'écrouler au milieu du terrain d'entraînement n'est pas une solution non plus !

\- Hum hum... Je croois que tu vaas avooir bessoin de cette seerviette….

Je me fige immédiatement, et relève la tête pour m'apercevoir enfin de la présence du singe jaune, nonchalamment posé sur la barrière, les bras croisés avec dans les mains, une de ces célèbres serviette jaune. Tous mes problèmes me reviennent en pleine figure, et provoquent une violente vague de chaleur sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Je rougis immédiatement en croisant son regard, puis baisse les yeux et m'approchant pour ramasser mes affaires. Je sens son regard compatissant sur moi, mais je ne veux pas lui parler maintenant…. J'ai besoin de temps… De plus de temps pour me remettre de mes émotions !

Je jette mes affaires sur mon bras droit, et je lui tourne le dos pour me diriger vers la base prendre une bonne douche. Mais Borsalino m'attrape par le poignet et me tire doucement en arrière pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Je me crispe immédiatement, et garde mes yeux baissés sur le sol. Mes joues me brûlent et mes yeux deviennent humides, me troublant la vue.

\- Reeegaaarde moi.

\- Amiral…. Ce… n'est vraiment pas le moment… J'ai juste envie d'aller… me prendre une douche, un bon repas et de me coucher… En espérant que je suis dans un PUTAIN de cauchemar… !

\- … Tu peeenses vraiment ce que tu diis ?

La voix normalement assurée du singe jaune, est maintenant basse et blessée. Etonnée de ce changement de personnalité de Borsalino, j'ose enfin relever les yeux et croise son regard. Il m'observe gravement à travers ses verres dorés et une partie de moi se fissure un peu plus. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux marron sont d'une profondeur magnifique… Mais il les cache derrière des lunettes si… hideuses.

Nous nous fixons quelques minutes dans un silence complet, avant qu'il ne finisse par me relâcher la prise, et détourne le regard en soupirant.

\- Déésolé.. Je me faais sûreement des idéées… Tu es encoore jeeune… Et mooi, si prochee de la moort..

Il m'adresse un sourire peu convainquant avant de poser sur mes épaules, sa serviette. Je touche du bout des doigts la serviette pour en tâter la douceur. Borsalino soupire lourdement, puis met ces mains au fond des poches de son pantalon, avant de traîner des pieds vers le QG.

Un vieux sentiment de remords me tord alors l'estomac.

Ma raison me crie d'oublier tout ça mais mon cœur fait des siennes…

\- Amiral... Pardon.. Borsalino… Seriez-vous disponible pour aller boire un verre ce soir… ? En ma compagnie… si vous le voulez bien.. bien sûr…

L'effet est immédiat. Borsalino s'arrête dans sa marche folle, et il se retourne aussitôt avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Maais avec jooie…. !

\- Hum… Ce soir, devant le QG à 20h.. ?

\- Enteendu ! A ce sooir, Cheesca !

Je resserre ma prise sur sa serviette, en l'observant qu'il s'éloigne d'un pas joyeux. Mh. Plus qu'à trouver un baby-sitter pour ce soir maintenant.


	4. Action

**Chapitre 4 : Action.**

* * *

Après plus de 20 minutes de vaines négociations, je finis par sortir du bureau de mon collègue Smoker en traînant des pieds. Tous mes collègues m'ont tous inventé des excuses bidon pour ne pas garder la petite le temps de cette soirée. Je claque la porte attirant tous les regards des soldats curieux sur moi. Je les fusille du regard, avec mes yeux sombres. Ceux qui t'indiquent que tu vas faire 100 tours de terrain en courant si tu ne dégages pas immédiatement. Mais étrangement, les soldats se contentent de se détourner de mon passage sans fuir comme d'habitude. Je reçois ce changement de comportements comme un coup de poignard : je ne suis plus la figure d'autorité d'autrefois à cause de l'arrivée d'Enora. Il faut que je mette les points sur les i avec l'ensemble de mes collègues, sinon je sens que je cours droit vers un burn-out.

La tête ailleurs, je traverse lentement les couloirs du QG avant de m'arrêter devant une porte bien précise.

Le bureau de Tsuru-sama, mon mentor de toujours.

Je reprends un visage détendu et je frappe trois coups francs sur le bois de sa porte.

\- Entrez.

Je m'autorise un petit sourire en coin, et ouvre la porte pour m'y engouffrer en vitesse. Son bureau est toujours aussi bien ordonné : au centre un bureau avec des dossiers, quelques fournitures, un canapé, deux fauteuils et enfin, son majestueux fauteuil de cuir. Tsuru y est d'ailleurs assise, le nez dans un dossier, l'air concentrée et impitoyable. La lèvre pincée, je m'avance le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au canapé. Je garde mes bras collés contre mon corps, et attend qu'elle finisse sa besogne.

Plusieurs minutes interminables se passent, avant qu'elle ne trempe une dernière fois sa plume dans l'encrier, qu'elle clôture sa phrase par un point, puis signe la quatrième de couverture. Elle dépose la plume sur le bureau, referme les dossiers et lève ces yeux malicieux vers moi. Un étrange sourire orne déjà ses lèvres.

\- Je savais que c'était toi, Chesca. Il n'y a que toi pour patienter aussi longtemps sans t'énerver.. Prends place, je t'en prie.

Sans un mot, mais sous son regard bienveillant, je prends place dans le somptueux canapé beige. Je croise quasi-instantanément mes jambes et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, sous l'effet du stress. Cette fermeture n'échappe pas au regard perçant de Tsuru, qui fronce les sourcils. Droite sur son bureau, Tsuru se courbe légèrement, et place ces coudes sur le bureau, les mains sous son menton. Ces yeux gris me traversent le corps, et c'est mon corps entier qui en frissonne. Elle m'analyse en silence… Contrairement à certains gradés, elle ne possède pas de fruits de démon, comme moi.. Mais elle utilise son expérience et ces compétences d'observation pour faire son boulot. Ainsi, avec un comportement suspect ou un tremblement dans la voix, elle sait pertinemment quand un soldat lui ment ou s'il est possiblement un traître. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est tant respectée ici.

\- Bras croisés et jambes croisées… Tu es bien refermée sur toi-même Chesca… Quelque chose te tracasse..

\- …. En effet… Je suis dépassée par les évènements… L'amiral en chef ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller le voir, fait doucement Tsuru. Qu'aurait-il dû me dire… ?

\- Un enfant est arrivé à bord… d'une mystérieuse sphère. Et… il s'agit de mon enfant… et celui de l'amiral Kizaru..

Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvre sans avertissement, et c'est l'amiral en chef Sengoku en personne qui rentre, des biscuits dans une main, et des feuilles dans l'autre. Il est si profondément plongé dans ses documents qu'il s'avance jusqu'au canapé où il se laisse littéralement tomber. Sauf que… moi, je suis déjà dessus.

Je pousse un léger cri, ce qui le force à relever les yeux de ses précieux papiers, et observe bizarrement Tsuru.

\- Tu étais occupée… ?

\- Sengoku.. Lève-toi avant d'étouffer mon élève.

Sans un mot, il se relève puis se retourne vers moi, pour présenter ses excuses. Mais en me voyant, il se ravise aussitôt. Une nouvelle pression me retombe brusquement dessus, et je m'écrase en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

\- Chesca… Que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être auprès de Borsalino et de la petite ?!

\- …

Son regard déjà menaçant s'accompagne de sa voix autoritaire et accusatrice. Il est un supérieur que j'apprécie énormément car nous partageons des valeurs communes… Mais quand il devient le supérieur froid comme ici, je deviens un soldat comme les autres qui doit plier sous les ordres. Je garde le contact visuel avec lui, et parle fermement.

\- La petite s'appelle Enora. Elle est avec son père.. Je ne faisais que passer voir la vice-amirale Tsuru pour la tenir au courant de la situation…

\- Sengoku, _tonne Tsuru._ Que t'arrive-t-il ?!

Sengoku tourne la tête et désormais, Tsuru s'est levée et s'est rapprochée de nous. Ils sont tous deux debout, s'affrontant du regard, tandis que je suis toute petite devant eux, assise. D'ailleurs, plus les minutes passent, plus j'ai l'impression que le canapé semble vouloir m'avaler pour me faire disparaître dans ses cousins.

La scène est surréaliste : Sengoku et Tsuru, deux amis de l'ancienne génération qui se fusillent du regard.

Je prends sur moi, je me décale de ma place et je me lève. Il remarque aussitôt mon déplacement et rompt le contact avec Tsuru. Son regard inquisiteur se plante dans le mien.

\- Puisque ma présence semble déranger, je vais partir. Je pensais être la mieux placée pour expliquer la situation dans laquelle JE me trouve. Bonne journée à vous.

J'effectue mon salut militaire, puis tourne les talons pour quitter rapidement le bureau. Il n'a vraiment pas de compassion envers moi.. Je suis déjà assez perturbée par les tentatives de séduction de Borsalino, et l'arrivée d'une gamine dans « ma famille ».. Et voilà que lui m'en rajoute une couche ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me vire de la Marine et que je devienne une femme au foyer. Si ça devait arriver, je commettrai un massacre général dans le QG sans distinction. J'suis gentille, mais pas à ce point !

Et du coup, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de baby-sitter pour ce soir !

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, est-ce bien nécessaire ?

Connaissant Borsalino, sa seule présence va m'intimider. Alors, être seule avec lui, dans un restaurant, pour partager un moment de calme en tête-à-tête…

Je crois.. Je crois que j'ai peur de lui.

Peur de ce qu'il pourra nous arriver, à moi, à Enora.. Mais surtout à tout le monde ici.

Enora a été envoyée ici pour qu'elle puisse être sauvée d'une fin du monde par la piraterie. Mais qui va nous croire ?

Une nouvelle inquiétude me ronge l'estomac, et c'est avec eux que je me dirige maintenant vers mon nouvel appartement : la chambre n°15, celle de l'amiral Borsalino, mon compagnon de fortune.


	5. Diffamation

**Chapitre 5 : Diffamation.**

* * *

Plus je m'approche de la chambre, moins j'ai envie d'y aller. Mes pieds frottent de plus en plus au sol, et je ralentis l'allure jusqu'à finalement, m'arrêter au milieu du couloir. Un obstacle m'empêche d'avancer : un attroupement de soldats devant la porte de mon bureau. Je vois au loin que ma porte est couverte de salissures et tags en tout genre.

Voilà que les simples soldats s'y mettent à leur tour.

Je prends un visage neutre, le regard inexpressif et le corps droit.

Si un jour, on m'avait dit que j'allais adopter le comportement de l'amiral Akainu pour me faire respecter, j'aurais bien ri. Mais aujourd'hui, plus le choix.

Je serre les dents pour éviter des mots injurieux et m'avance rapidement vers la foule. Certains soldats me remarquent enfin, avec mon aura sombre, qui danse autour de moi. Les soldats s'écartent à mon passage, sauf quelques idiots qui me regardent avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux et provocatrices.

Pas besoin de deviner qui est à l'origine des graffitis.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux dommages sur ma porte et une partie du mur. J'ouvre la porte, et inspire une bouchée d'air. La langue frappe violemment mon palais et ma mâchoire se contracte de manière à assombrir mon expression facile.

\- Les trois que je viens de voir sourire, dans mon bureau immédiatement. Les autres peuvent retourner à leur occupation. Au prochain attroupement, je signalerais chaque personne présente à l'amiral en chef en personne pour insubordination envers un supérieur hiérarchique ! Que la foute se disperse, ou je ferais appel à la force !

\- Et les tirs de sommation, c'est pour les chiens ? _marmonne un soldat._

Un silence plat résonne, et tout le monde observe avec effarement le soldat ayant prononcé ces mots. Même moi, je suis outrée par un tel laisser-aller des soldats. Un cercle se forme autour de moi, et du soldat qui m'observe froidement, le regard dénudé de sentiments. Un flash me revient immédiatement.

J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce gaillard.

 **Flash-back**

 _Assise derrière mon bureau, je regarde fermement le soldat maintenu par deux de ses collègues. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Parce que cet idiot s'est bourré la gueule, et il est rentré complètement alcoolisé, à la base, toutes ses armes chargées, menaçant tout ceux se trouvant sur son chemin. Et ça, c'est une grave infraction… Pire que celle de la trahison._

\- _Sais-tu pourquoi tu es dans mon bureau, soldat Ryan ?_

\- _Non.. Vice-amirale…_

\- _… Déni de la réalité en plus… Tu aggraves ton cas. Je vais te poser une question simple : t'es défoncé ? (référence INTERNET)_

\- _Non.. Vice-amirale…_

 _Intérieurement, ma patience brûle à petit feu, mais sûrement. Je soupire, et passe mes mains sur mon menton en maintenant un regard froid._

\- _Lâchez-le. Je m'en occupe. Vous pouvez disposer vous deux._

\- _Oui, vice-amirale !_

 _Le soldat Ryan est relâché par ses camarades, qui quittent mon bureau, sans un regard pour lui. Il tient tant bien que mal sur ses jambes. Il baisse la tête et regarde le sol, et ses pieds devenus soudainement intéressants. Je me note ce détail dans un coin de ma tête, avant de me lever en faisant bien crisser mon fauteuil sur le sol. Je contourne mon bureau, et je me poste juste devant lui. Avec une telle proximité, il reprend ses aises et relève la tête, un air malin dans les yeux. Je vais te le retirer rapidement ce sourire idiot._

\- _T'es défoncé ?_

\- _Non.. Vice-amirale…_

\- _Est-ce.. par hasard, tu voudrais que je t'en foute une dans la gueule ?_

\- _… Non.. Vice-amirale…_

\- _Alors, je répète. T'es défoncé ?_

\- _Non.. Vice-amirale…_

 _Il se fout littéralement de ma gueule. Il pue l'alcool de mauvaise qualité à plusieurs mètres ! Tant pis pour cette fois. Il va prendre cher… Pour la première fois dans ma carrière, je décide d'utiliser la force contre un soldat : je l'attrape de ma main gauche par la gorge et de l'autre, je lui envois ma plus belle baffe. Il en reste interdit plusieurs secondes, et je vois sa pupille qui se dilate sous la surprise. Mn expression reste froide et je me fais violente pour retenir mes sarcasmes._

\- _T'es en train de me mentir là._

\- _Non.. Vice-amirale…_

 _Nouvelle baffe dans la gueule de ce soldat._

 _Ouh. Un sourire malsain s'installe sur mes lèvres et je ressens un étrange sentiment de puissance et de supériorité qui grandissent en moi. Je prends goût à ça… Il va falloir qu'il arrête son cirque maintenant._

\- _…_

\- _Dis-moi encore non…. T'es défoncé ?_

\- _…. Oui, Vice-amirale !_

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que… j'ai trop bu, vice-amirale.._

\- _Et pourquoi t'as trop bu ?_

\- _Parce que gnrjgkzlngzgz…._

\- _… Très clair. Je vais t'emmener dans le bureau de ton supérieur. D'après la couleur de ton col, tu appartiens à l'équipe de l'amiral Akainu._

 _Il avale sa salive, et son teint est étrangement devenu plus pâle._

 _Je l'attrape sans ménagement par le bras, et je le traîne jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur : Akainu._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Pas étonnant qu'il me défie aujourd'hui. Après cette humiliation, il veut clairement me destituer de ma fonction et sûrement espérer ramasser son honneur et son estime auprès du reste des soldats. Etrangement, la situation ne m'effraie pas. Elle m'amuse… Cet idiot est fier de défier un supérieur juste pour la satisfaction de son égo.

\- Pathétique.

Le soldat Ryan fronce les sourcils, et voit mon visage se détendre pour faire apparaître un sourire moqueur et presque méprisant. Je tâte mes poches et de la main droite, je sors mon seul et unique arme de fonction, un petit pistolet.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon pistolet, et en quelques coups, il est chargé entièrement. Je relève mes yeux froids sur le soldat. Ce dernier est devenu pâle, et j'aperçois des gouttes de sueur qui coulent sur son front.

\- Sache que je déteste les armes à feu. Elles sont dangereuses à la fois pour ceux qui sont en joue de l'arme, mais aussi pour son porteur. Un choc violent peut les endommager, ou provoquer le déclic pouvant causer une mort par accident. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'une arme blanche.. A moins de la manier comme un pied, elles ne représentent pas un tel risque.

\- …

Je lève le bras et tire une seule fois dans le plafond, faisant fuir l'ensemble des soldats vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il ne reste que moi, et Ryan dans l'immense couloir. Cependant, la détonation a attiré d'autres curieux : Smoker, Stainless, Monmonga, Garp, Tsuru, Onigumo, Komir, Doberman, Strawberry, Yamakaji, Mozambia, Cancer, Dalmatian, Bastille, et Maynard.

Tant de collègues et pourtant, la plupart m'ont déjà tourné le dos dès qu'ils ont appris pour mon aventure avec Borsalino. Je fusille du regard le soldat, trop téméraire à mon goût et range mon arme dans sa pochette de sécurité.

\- Tu l'as eu ton tir de somation. Maintenant, dégage de ce couloir et si je te reprends une fois à trainer autour de mon bureau, sache que je ne serai plus aussi clémente. Tu iras aux oubliettes dans les cachots du QG pour insubordination, insultes contre un supérieur hiérarchique, et troubles à l'ordre public. Est-ce clair, soldat Ryan ?

\- Très… Bonne soirée, vice-amirale Chesca… ou plutôt… Mme Borsalino.

Un vent froid s'abat sur le QG. Mon regard devient brusquement vif et perçant… Parfois, je regrette que je ne puisse pas tuer des yeux… Le soldat Ryan affiche un air satisfait, puis me tourne le dos pour partir rejoindre son dortoir.

\- Chesca non !

C'est Smoker qui a crié, en me voyant me jeter sur le soldat Ryan. Il pousse un cri digne d'une fillette tandis que je l'attrape par la gorge, et le plaque contre le mur sans ménagement. J'entends l'ensemble de mes collègues qui se précipitent pour venir m'écarter du pauvre soldat. Je ne leur laisse pas cette opportunité : je sors en deux-deux mon sabre que je colle sous la gorge de Ryan. Ce dernier me fixe avec de gros yeux ronds, trop choqué par mon geste. Mes yeux n'expriment plus que de la haine, de la colère envers lui… Mon sang froid légendaire est parti.

Je sens les regards déçus et inquisiteurs de tous mes collègues. J'ai une envie folle de tous les envoyer balader.. Comme ils l'ont tous fait quand j'avais besoin d'eux !

La tension est à son comble : je resserre ma prise autour du cou de ma victime avec ma main, les yeux injectés de sang. J'appuie avec mon sabre sur sa peau et j'observe avec une satisfaction malsaine, quelques gouttes de sang qui coulent le long de ma lame. Je serre les dents, et rapproche mon visage furieux du sien, complète terrifié. Smoker tente de m'apaiser, juste derrière moi.

\- Chesca… Ce soldat ne t'a rien fait.. Relâche-le s'il te plait et discutons calmement ailleurs…

\- Discuter… calmement.. ? Smoker…. Vous tous… Il n'y a que Tsuru qui a accepté de m'écouter ! Vous m'avez tous éjectés de vos bureaux quand j'avais le plus besoin de vous ! A chaque fois que vous aviez un problème, je prenais ma matinée ou mon après-midi pour vous tenir compagnie, vous écouter et trouver des solutions avec vous ! Et vous ?! Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait en entendant des rumeurs sur ma liaison avec Kizaru ?! Vous m'avez TOUS tournés le dos ! Alors, évitez de vous la ramener et foutez-moi la paix !

\- …

Personne ne répond à mon monologue.

Je n'attends pas de réponse de toute manière. Ils sont coupables.

Coupables de trahison. Tsuru est la selle qui m'a tendu les bras depuis qu'Enora est arrivé dans ma vie. Ce joli bout de chair est la mienne, et j'en suis fière. Un rictus moqueur s'installe sur mes lèvres et lentement, je lâche un rire nerveux. Mes yeux fixent le soldat terrifié, mais tous mes sens sont concentrés sur une possible attaque de mes « collègues » derrière moi. Je vois déjà Momonga et Stainless, tous deux les mains sur leurs sabres, prêts à dégainer pour me mettre hors état de nuire.

Mon rire s'accentue un peu plus, et ils me regardent tous, effrayés par mon comportement délirant. Perchée dans mon délire, je ne remarque pas l'absence de mon seul soutien : Tsuru. Cette dernière s'est éclipsée discrètement pour aller chercher du renfort.

Le visage du soldat commence à devenir rouge, et quelque peu violet. Mais qu'importe… Sa mort n'attristera pas grand monde…

\- Chescaaaa, ça suffit.

Soudainement, une voix grave, posée et autoritaire sonne au creux de mes oreilles.

Je me fige aussitôt, reconnaissant le propriétaire unique de cette voix masculine. Mon envie de meurtre s'envole immédiatement, mais je ne relâche pas pour autant le soldat. Je desserre légèrement ma prise pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration, mais garde ma main sur sa gorge. Je sens le regard de Borsalino dans mon dos. Un regard plus appuyé et autoritaire…. J'avale ma salive et tente de retenir mes larmes… puis mes sanglots. Il ne comprend pas… Il ne comprend pas que je souffre… Il n'a aucune idée de l'enfer que je vis… Tous mes tortionnaires sont mes proches..

\- Chescaaa… Lâche-le…

Incapable de me résoudre à désobéir à un supérieur, je retire ma main, et recule de deux pas. Le soldat Ryan s'écroule par terre, le souffle court et le visage rouge. Je range mon sabre, puis colle mes deux bras à mon corps, serrant les poings aussi fort que je peux. Je dois me défouler… Mon corps bouillonne intérieurement. J'ai besoin d'exploser.. D'éjecter toute cette haine, cette frustration, cette humiliation !

Borsalino m'observe silencieusement, puis s'avance discrètement jusqu'à moi. Il pose délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules, me faisant sursauter avec ce doux contact. Il a l'air tellement serein…. Alors que j'ai manqué de tuer l'un des nôtres. Je le sens qui se penche pour venir me chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Nous alloons avoir une conversaaation tous les deux… Mais pour l'instaant, va dans ma chaaambre, preeends une douche, et dooors… Notre priincesse t'atteeend pour dormiir.

\- ….

J'entends les vice-amiraux qui murmurent entre eux, indignés de la complaisance de singe jaune à mon égard. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers Borsalino pour le regarder. Son expression est neutre comme à son habitude. Il ne sourit pas, mais garde un regard pétillant de malice. Ses mains restent encore sur mes épaules, puis il commence à me masser tendrement les muscles alors que nous sommes au milieu d'un couloir, devant toute une assemblée d'hommes. Je lâche malgré moi un soupir de soulagement, et je me laisse aller à ses caresses et ses massages. Mes poings alors crispés, se relâchent paisiblement, et je me sens sombrer lentement dans un monde rempli de cauchemars. Mes yeux sont lourds, mes paupières se ferment et mon corps bascule en arrière contre Borsalino. Ce dernier me réceptionne sans peine, puis me soulève comme une princesse.

La scène surréaliste installe un silence étonnant dans le groupe des vice-amiraux. Seul le regard de Tsuru est bienveillant envers moi. Elle me regarde, dans les bras du singe jaune, épuisée par tant d'émotions. Borsalino lui adresse un signe de tête discret, et elle repart dans son bureau pour écrire le rapport d'incident pour Sengoku. Je me recroqueville dans les bras du jaune, qui me serre contre lui avec un sourire tendre. Puis, quand il relève ses yeux brun sur Smoker & Cie, il serre la mâchoire pour retenir le flot d'injures qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Il se contente de pousser un long soupire agacé, puis reprend un air neutre pour regarder Smoker. Ce dernier s'écrase, mais soutient le regard de l'amiral Kizaru.

\- Emmènez ce sooldat dans les cachoots. Je m'en occupe personnelleeeement demain aprèès mon rapport à Seengoku… Tant à vous toous…. Je ne vous féliiciite paas. Je vous veux toous dans mon bureaux, demain à 13h saaans faute pour une miise au point.

\- 13 heures… ? C'est l'heure de la pause, amiral… Si je puis me permettre, _balbutie Doberman._

\- Je m'en fiiiche…. Vous mangeerez les resteees !

Son ton ne laisse pas de discussion possible. Il balaye l'assemblée de son regard ferme, puis sans prendre congé, il disparaît à l'autre bout du couloir dans une étincelle de lumière. Il me berce calmement contre lui jusqu'à sa chambre, et observe mon visage baigné de larmes. Il s'arrête devant la porte de sa chambre, et d'une main hésitante, il m'efface les traces sur mes joues. Il pivote ma tête pour la poser contre son torse, et pousse du pied la porte. Il s'avance silencieusement dans son espace intime : seule une petite silhouette gesticule légèrement dans l'immense lit aux draps jaunes. Toute la tension accumulée disparaît comme neige au soleil, et Borsalino s'autorise enfin un sourire amoureux et tendre. Je le sens qui marche encore quelques mètres, et je suis déposée sur une surface très molle. Instinctivement, je me tourne sur le côté et attrape le premier objet à ma portée : un doux oreiller.

Je cale ma tête dedans, et respire calmement la délicieuse odeur de cannelle et de vanille du drap. L'odeur épicé et sucrée envahit mes narines, et je sombre dans un profond sommeil pour quelques heures… Borsalino part se changer dans sa salle d'eau personnelle, puis revient avec un tee-shit et un caleçon comme unique pyjama. Il s'installe confortablement à mes côtés, prenant soin de prendre Enora sur lui. Cette dernière s'accroche à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage et glousse dans son sommeil. Enora, fille de l'amiral Borsalino et de la vice-amirale Chesca dort tranquillement, sans se douter des conséquences de son arrivée sur ses parents…


	6. Tentation

**Chapitre 6 : Tentation.**

* * *

A peine les mauvais sentiments disparus, je me retrouve à nouveau dans un cauchemar… Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve désormais dans la ruelle non loin du bar-restaurant où je me rends souvent pour me détendre après une longue journée. La ville est étrangement silencieuse et le ciel est très assombri par d'immenses nuages noirs, empêchant les rayons du soleil d'éclairer la terre et les mers.

Même la nuit n'est pas aussi sombre les soirées les plus chaudes d'été.

Alors que se passe-t-il ?

Peu impressionnée, je regarde autour de moi pour tenter de me repérer dans l'espace. Un sentiment de déjà vu me prend aux tripes : si fort que je suis prise de nausée.

Je me rattrape de justesse à un poteau à ma gauche et je m'y accroche comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je sens la fraîcheur de la matière sous mes doigts et dépose mon front contre le poteau, pour faire descendre la sensation de malaise. Je ferme un instant les yeux pour tenter de faire fuir ma vision troublée. Je sais pourquoi je suis dans cet état…

Je viens de boire pour une énième fois et c'est la fois de trop…. Me voilà seule, abrutie par l'alcool au milieu d'une ruelle sombre et malfamée à la merci des types louches qui peuvent rôder. Je prends plusieurs inspirations, puis tente de me relever sur mes jambes de coton. A peine ai-je réussi à décoller mon fessier du sol, que je retombe aussitôt. Je sens mes jambes trembler, et je commence à avoir la chair de poule sur l'ensemble du corps.

Un vent froid se lève brusquement et siffle à mes oreilles provoquant un mal de tête incroyable. Je dispose mes mains sur mes oreilles pour en atténuer le bruit, sans y parvenir. La panique monte progressivement en moi, et je me rends compte dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel je suis. N'importe qui pourrait me cueillir dans les secondes qui suivent… Je ne pourrais pas résister du tout.

Je retente malgré tout, plusieurs fois de me relever mais mes forces m'amenuisent et mes paupières commencent à papillonner de plus en plus. La fatigue me tombe aussi elle-aussi, me laissant plus effrayée que jamais.

Alors une autre idée me traverse l'esprit…

\- Y'a…. quelqu'un…. ?! A …. L'aide…. !

Avec la poisse que j'ai, il y a deux solutions :

Personne ne m'entend, et je reste ici jusqu'au petit matin… Quelqu'un arrive mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, et là… Bye bye..

Dans les deux cas, ça pue la mort et la mauvaise réputation sur l'île auprès des soldats et de tous les collègues et supérieurs. Breeef.

Bêtement, je regarde mon reflet dans le peu de matière réfléchissante du poteau et regarde fixement la jeune femme trop peu respectueuse d'elle-même. Mes cheveux sont longs mais fatigués par le manque de soin... J'ai d'immenses cernes sous mes petits yeux bleus, plissés sous la fatigue. Mon visage est pâle, et seulement mon nez et mes joues sont d'une rouge rougeâtre comme la preuve de mon pêché.

Malgré tout l'alcool et l'état ébriété avancé dans lequel je suis, on peut lire dans mes yeux, l'angoisse et la peur de tomber sur quelqu'un de malfaisant… A cette seule pensée, mon pouls s'accélère violemment et je retente à nouveau de me lever pour échapper à cette ruelle sombre. Lentement, je plie mes jambes, en m'accrochant fermement à mon ami le poteau.

Après plusieurs minutes d'incertitude, je me relève progressivement sur mes guiboles de coton et repose mon front sur la surface froide du poteau.

Mais étrangement…. La fraîcheur a complètement disparu du poteau…

Je ressens maintenant une chaleur très agréable contre mon front, et sous mes doigts, non plus un matériel dur et froid… Mais bien un tissu doux et tiède, avec une chaleur presque humaine. Mon cœur rate un battement, tandis que mon cerveau analyse très lentement les différents éléments à ma disposition.

Un poteau…

Puis des tissus… entre mes doigts.

Le nez toujours collé à cet étrange vêtement…

Je me fige un peu plus et observe les coutures de l'étrange vêtement devant moi. Il s'agit d'un tissu très doux et correctement cousu, qui provient de vêtements de très haute qualité et donc, très chers. Qui pourrait se payer de tels vêtements ? Hum… c'est soit un noble, soit un…. de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques… Putain de merde. Bordel de chiotte… Bordel…

Je viens de remarquer le détail, qui n'en est pas vraiment un, vu son omniprésence… Le vêtement, si doux, si soyeux, si cher… est coloré d'un jaune poussin que je vois que trop souvent dans les couloirs du Quartier Général ces temps-ci. Surtout autour de mon bureau, comme par hasard !

J'avale bruyamment ma salive, et relève lentement les yeux vers le haut du corps, auquel appartient ce torse si imposant et ces vêtements jaunes.

\- A…A….Amiral Borsalino… ?

Je plisse légèrement les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir, ne serait-ce que l'expression de son visage. Je sens néanmoins son regard perçant sur moi, observant chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je fronce les sourcils, puis je me souviens de notre dernière rencontre gênante dans cette même ruelle…

Moi, bourrée après une soirée solitaire bien arrosée, et lui pris la main dans le sac par moi-même à coucher à droite et à gauche avec des femmes des soldats du QG.. Il s'était rapproché sournoisement de moi, pour me proposer un verre dans cette même ruelle malfamée et vide comme par hasard… Aussitôt cette remarque intérieure faite, je rougis brusquement et prends conscience de la proximité à laquelle je suis avec lui… Un amiral de la Marine !

Une distance bien trop intime, pour une simple relation entre collègues !

Je relâche aussitôt sa chemise et recule de plusieurs pas, pour m'enfuir loin d'ici. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa rapidité légendaire. Alors qu'il était immobile, il se rapproche de nouveau de moi, à la vitesse de la lumière, et me force à reculer maladroitement jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

Me voilà coincée entre un mur, et un amiral pervers !

Trop hébétée par l'alcool, je n'entends plus que les battements affolés de mon cœur, et ma respiration saccadée. Je commence à grelotter et croise mes bras en me les frottant pour me réchauffer. Ce geste n'échappe à Borsalino, qui m'adresse un sourire franc avant de retirer sa cape pour la poser sur moi et mes douces épaules. Le sourire qu'il affiche est à la fois tendre, et sympathique. Mais étrangement, ça ne me rassure pas.. Bien au contraire. Un pincement au cœur m'arrache de mes pensées un instant. Mon cœur se resserre sur lui-même, tandis que des images perverses inondent mon esprit, à m'imaginer les folles nuits qu'il passe dans les couchettes des bars, en présence de la première femme qui lui plait.. Je pourrais d'ailleurs bien être la prochaine à tomber dans ses draps si je ne fais pas attention…

Aussitôt toutes ces images en tête, mon visage se fait plus ferme, et mes yeux se fronce dans une expression colérique. Borsalino cligne des yeux en observant mon changement d'humeur aussi soudain qu'imprévu.

\- Un problèèème ?

\- O….o…oui… c'est vous… le problème..

\- …

Un courant d'air froid nous traverse tous deux, et sans décolérer, je le regarde en chien de faïence, tandis qu'il reste abasourdi. Il reste déconcerté quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se rapprocher un peu plus. Je place immédiatement mes bras devant moi, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus près, mais malheureusement, mes bras sont aussi mous que du caramel au soleil.

Le résultat est sans appel… Il balaye sans problème mes maigres protections d'un revers de la main avec toute la douceur dont il est capable.

Incapable de m'enfuir, je garde le contact visuel pour tenter de garder un minimum de dignité. Je reste une fière et forte vice-amirale… ! Je dois accomplir ma mission…Et tenir tête à mes supérieurs, si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux !... Non, en fait…. J'dois juste fermer ma gueule même si j'suis pas contente…

Hum… Parfois j'aurais bien envie de leur dire deux mots.. Sans qu'on soit entre supérieurs…. Juste entre collègues…

Un débat intérieur commence alors à faire rage dans mon cerveau, et j'en oublie progressivement notre proximité gênante… Ses yeux marron m'observent avec curiosité et amusement derrière ses lunettes dorées, qu'il aime tant porter au quotidien. Il me vient alors une question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Dîtes …. Vos lunettes… Vous…. Les portez même au lit ? Fin… Quand vous dormez…. M'avez compris…

Ma question le prend tellement de court, que je le vois se décomposer en quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et les paupières battantes. Nous commençons alors une bataille de regard : moi, très fière de ma question et lui, le majestueux et grand amiral Borsalino, qui vient de bugger littéralement.

Très fière, mon sourire béat s'agrandit jusqu'à ce que je me fasse mal aux zygomatiques. Je dois bien avoir l'air idiote… Mais que voulez-vous.. ! Avec plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang.. Je commence à déconner un peu ! Par ailleurs, je sens mon corps se refroidir un peu plus. Mes bras sont déjà engourdis par le froid environnant et mes jambes ne répondent plus vraiment. Seule solution…

Sans crier garde, je passe mes bras autour de la taille de l'amiral, le réveillant aussitôt de sa transe. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que je m'écroule de tout mon poids contre lui, serrant sa taille, m'accrochant au tissu comme une bouée de sauvetage. Malheureusement, j'entraîne avec moi le tissu dans ma chute… c'est-à-dire son pantalon.

La scène se déroule en, à peine 2 secondes et je me retrouve aux pieds de l'amiral Borsalino, son pantalon entre les mains. Allongée sur le ventre, je garde mon regard fixé sur le sol, trop choquée par ce que je viens de réaliser.

Un exploit peut être pas… Mais une bêtise de plus… Pouvant possiblement me mener à ma rétrogradation prochaine ou mise à mort pour insubordination à supérieur hiérarchique, additionné à une tentative de le tourner en ridicule en public… Mon casier va être bien rempli en peu de temps dis donc !

Un silence pesant s'installe un moment : moi allongée sur le sol, le pantalon entre les mains, et l'amiral qui m'observe de sa hauteur, quelque peu gêné.

\- Aheem… Puis-je récupéreer mon baaas ? Il faaaait un peu froid…

Je fais alors la pire chose à faire à cet instant. Je lève les yeux vers lui, et mes joues déjà roses à cause de l'alcool et un peu par la gêne, s'empourprent complètement de rouge. Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis que je fixe étrangement le caleçon au-dessus de moi. Un magnifique caleçon blanc orné de cœur me fait face. J'ouvre la porte comme pour dire quelque chose, mais je m'abstiens…. Pour finalement éclater de rire.

\- Un …. Caleçon avec…. des cœurs ?!

\- Aheeem…. Je voudraais bien voooir ta lingeerie pour riire moi aussi….

Je m'arrête aussitôt de rire, pour le regarder le plus sérieusement possible. Il se penche puis, prend à deux mains son pantalon pour le remonter sur ses hanches. Toujours allongée au sol, je le regarde faire, le cerveau toujours sur sa dernière phrase.

Voyant que je ne me relève pas, Borsalino s'agenouille et avec douceur m'aide à me tourner sur le dos, puis passe un bras sous mes jambes et l'autre dans mon dos pour me soulever comme une princesse dans les airs. Je n'oppose aucune résistance, trop faible et congelée. Et puis, après tout, je suis entre de bonnes mains… Du moins, je crois.

\- Hum… Soyons… d'accord amiral… Vous me ramenez au QG… Pas de coucheries le pr'ms soir avec moi..

Je le vois rouler des yeux, et tendrement, il me serre contre son torse comme pour me rassurer. Je me détends paisiblement et laisse tomber ma lourde tête sur son épaule. Mes paupières se ferment, et ma vue se rétrécit petit à petit. Je murmure alors quelques mots.

\- Puisque… j'ai vu votre caleçon… rappelez-moi demain… que j'vous montre ma ling'rie… Pas d'raison.. Que j'vous rende pas la…monnaie… z'avez le droit de rire..

Toujours souriante, je me laisse sombrer dans le noir total.

XxXxxxxxXXxXxX

 **Quelques minutes plus tard..**

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures sur Marineford.. Le QG dort paisiblement sous un magnifique ciel étoilé. Tout le monde est plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Tout le monde sauf une petite fille, fraichement arrivée dans ce lieu si mystique. Enora observe en silence ses parents qui dorment l'un contre l'autre : son père Borsalino entourant d'un bras Chesca sa mère, de ses deux bras. Elle, est allongée sur son père, sans trop savoir comment elle en est arrivée ainsi. Elle n'entend que leur douce respiration. D'ailleurs, maman Chesca a l'air bien agitée cette nuit.. Peut être un cauchemar… Mais elle est rapidement calmée par une étreinte douce du singe jaune, qui la protège entre ses bras, de tous dangers.

Enora se lève le plus doucement possible, et descend maladroitement du lit.

Tout lui est si immense… Elle est si petite, si jeune. Enora reste interdite pendant plusieurs minutes à observer à contempler son père dormir calmement, puis détourne le regard pour admirer le décor autour d'elle. La chambre est somptueuse mais très vide. Elle ne comporte d'un lit, une armoire, une petite commode, une bibliothèque, une table de chevet et un bureau fourre-tout. Des rideaux recouvrent une porte-vitrée imposante au fond de la pièce, et en face, une porte de la taille du propriétaire.

Le lieu intimide la jeune enfant, qui reconnaît difficilement son environnement.

D'un coup d'œil discret, elle surveille ses parents sur le lit, puis s'avance à tâtons dans la chambre. Dans ses souvenirs, l'endroit lui semblait plus petit… Et il y avait plus de meubles ici. Le lit était collé au mur gauche, et à côté, un lit d'enfant était disposé : le sien.

Ses parents lui avaient achetés tant de jouets qu'elle avait disposés dans toute la chambre, à leur grand désarroi.

Un vieux souvenir lui traverse l'esprit en s'imaginant tout cela…

 **Flash-Back**

 **PDV Chesca**

 _Aujourd'hui, je suis partie exceptionnellement en mission avec plusieurs de mes collègues, ainsi que mon conjoint Borsalino pour attraper plusieurs supernovas qui commencent à se rapprocher dangereusement de nous. Nous avons dû laisser Enora au QG pour la laisser en sécurité. Sengoku et Garp sont nos baby-sitters préférés !_

 _Enora reste dans notre chambre, et n'en sort que pour le petit-déjeuner, le dîner du midi et du soir. De nombreux soldats sont agressifs avec elle, alors nous ne prenons plus de risques. Je déteste lui imposer de telles restrictions mais pour sa sécurité, je serais prête à tout… Enfin.. Elle n'a pas de quoi s'ennuyer ! Elle a de quoi jouer et s'amuser dans notre chambre. Nous lui avons acheté son propre lit avec des draps princesse comme elle le voulait, et tous les jouets qu'elle souhaitait. Je pense l'avoir trop gâtée… Mais pour tout ce qu'elle peut supporter ici, je crois qu'elle mérite toute notre attention et tous les cadeaux du monde ! Bref._

 _Borsalino et moi sommes absents pour quelques jours. Et Enora est seule dans la chambre parentale…_

 ** _PDV Enora_**

 _J'ai la chambre pour moi toute seule !_

 _Papa et maman sont partis en mission, et c'est papy Sengoku et Garp qui me surveillent ! Enfin, me surveillent… Ils sont dans le bureau du grognon Sakazuki. Et moi, je suis dans la chambre de mon papa pour jouer comme je le veux !_

 _Je me jette sur ma boîte de jouets que je reverse, déversant toutes mes peluches, les poupées de la Marine, et mes poupées Barbie et toutes mes briques de construction. Je repousse mes peluches et les poupées pour commencer à construire une petite maison. J'assemble mes petites pièces les unes sur les autres jusqu'à en faire les quatre murs de ma maisonnette._

· _J'm'ennuie… !_

 _Je laisse tomber ma maison inachevée qui se détruit aussitôt, puis je reprends mes poupées Barbie et mes soldats de la Marine. Je joue avec elles pendant un moment, courant joyeusement dans la pièce._

 ** _PDV extérieur_**

 _Les scénarios les plus fous traversent la tête de cette petite fille. La Marine est toujours invaincue dans toutes les histoires qu'elle se raconte. Parfois, elle en est si fière, qu'elle n'empresse de les raconter à ses parents, qui s'amusent doucement de son imagination débordante. Elle apporte une réelle nouveauté et joie de vivre au QG comme jamais auparavant._

 _Même si dans un premier temps, la grossesse de Chesca n'avait pas fait l'unanimité chez les haut-gradés. Les premières semaines furent intenses pour le couple qui a dû supporter les remarques désobligeantes à tour de rôle, de la part des collègues. Tout le monde y donnait son avis, sans y être invité._

 _Finalement, au bout de quatre mois de grossesse, Chesca est partie sur une île secrète pour continuer sa gestation tranquillement, et sans stress. 5 mois plus tard était né le renouveau de deux générations : Kizaru Borsalino, et Chesca. Pour former la future génération de la Marine. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient.._

 ** _PDV Enora_**

 _Je m'écroule sur mon lit et regarde les étoiles dorées collées au plafond. C'est mon papa qui me les a mises… Je suis fascinée par le ciel depuis que je suis petite.. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a au-dessus de nos têtes, dans le ciel. Moi, je voudrais aller là-haut, visiter ce ciel, voir les nuages… Et les manger !_

 _Ils ressemblent tellement à de la barbe à papa ! D'ailleurs, une fois j'ai voulu manger la barbe de mon papa parce que je pensais que c'était la même chose… Maman n'a pas arrêté de rire pendant plusieurs jours, mais moi, j'ai fini au coin… Papa était furieux… Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi…_

 _Fatiguée par mon jeu, je baille et je me glisse sous sa couette, laissant mes jouets sur le sol. Mes yeux se ferment doucement pour partir dans de doux rêves._

 ** _PDV extérieur_**

 ** _Quelques heures plus tard…_**

 _La porte s'entrouvre discrètement sur Garp et Sengoku._

 _Enora dort tranquillement dans son lit. Garp fait signe à son camarade de garder le silence puis, dans la pénombre, commence à s'avancer pour réveiller la petite pour l'heure du déjeuner. Il s'avance fièrement mais accidentellement, il marche sur une petite brique de construction._

 _L'effet est immédiat ! Il saute au plafond en hurlant._

· _OUAAAA ! Y'A UN TRUC QUI M'A PIQUE_ _SENGUUU_ _!_

 _Le hurlement inopiné de Garp fait sursauter tous les soldats et gradés du QG ainsi que la petite Enora. Elle se redresse très vite dans le lit et regarde la silhouette immense à tête de chien, juste devant son lit, prête à lui sauter dessus. Elle prend peur et hurle à son tour._

· _HIII ! UN GRAND MECHANT LOUP ! PAPY SENGUU A L'AIDE !_

 _Sengoku se frappe violemment la tête en voyant son collègue hurler de douleur, au milieu de la chambre, devant la petite Enora qui ne l'a pas reconnue. Sengoku s'avance rapidement et frappe le plus fort possible Garp à la tête, et l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Garp en oublie aussitôt sa douleur à son pied et s'écrase contre le mur._

 _Il reste interdit pendant quelques minutes, surpris._

 _Puis, il voit enfin la petite Enora en pleurs, recroquevillé dans le lit parental. Sengoku la prend tendrement dans ses bras et la berce doucement en lui chantonnant une mélodie. Sengoku serre Enora contre lui, et de vieux souvenirs lui passent alors devant les yeux. Il ne peut empêcher lâcher quelques larmes, qui disparaissent dans sa barbichette. Mais il efface rapidement ses vieux démons, en gardant à l'esprit que ce n'est pas son enfant.. Et qu'il n'est qu'un vieux baby-sitter du dimanche… Son esprit s'égare alors vers un autre enfant.._

 _Garp se relève et s'avance discrètement jusqu'à Sengoku. Il pose sa lourde tête sur l'épaule de son collègue qui le fusille du regard. Il sourit bêtement comme pour s'excuser mais ne reçoit qu'un regard noir._

· _Je croyais que tu voulais être discret._

· _Baaha…. Elle avait qu'à ranger ses jouets…_

 _Les deux collègues baissent les yeux sur le corps détendu de la jeune Enora, qui s'est rendormi paisiblement._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Le sommeil le quittant peu à peu, Borsalino commence à remuer sur le lit. Il émerge tranquillement de ses rêves, mais soudainement, il ressent l'absence d'Enora sur le lit et il ouvre les yeux la cherchant à l'aide de son haki. Il fronce les sourcils en la sentant un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Silencieusement, il se détache de mon corps, et se redresse sur le lit pour l'observer. Inquiet, il tousse doucement, faisant sursauter Enora qui se retourne comme prise à faire une quelconque bêtise.

Leurs yeux se croisent immédiatement. Les joues d'Enora s'empourprent légèrement, si bien qu'elle détourne le regard.

Bienveillant, Borsalino se lève et s'approche d'elle de sa démarche assurée et lente vers Enora. Il se penche et l'attrape par les aisselles pour la soulever avec aisance sa petite princesse.

Surprise, Enora se mord la lèvre inférieure et se laisse emmener sur le lit où elle est déposée en douceur. Le singe jaune se rassoit à ses côtés et lui caresse les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

· Tooi, ca ne vaa pas… Dis-moi tout, ma graande…

· Tu n'aimes pas maman.. ?

Un silence s'installe aussitôt. Borsalino, lui si fier de s'afficher supérieur à tout le monde est actuellement en difficulté. Il se racle la gorge, et passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns pour cacher sa gêne.

· C'eest plus compliquéé que çaaa… Tu te souviiens de ton rêveee… ?

· Oui… Il me revient toutes les nuits comme un cauchemar papa..

J'étouffe un grognement dans mon sommeil, attirant les deux paires d'yeux sur moi. Borsalino soupire longuement et se gratte nerveusement la tête, à la recherche de paroles apaisantes.

Mais, à cet instant, il reste silencieux quant à ses sentiments.

Enora baisse la tête et fixe ses petites mains. Elle est prise de sanglots, affolant aussitôt Borsalino. Comme par reflexe, il pose une main sur sa tête et se penche vers elle, pour se mettre à son niveau.

· Je ne vooulais pas te blesseer… Excuuse moi princessse… Hum… Disons… que mes sentimeeents pour ta mèree sont trèès réceents…

· Tu l'aimes alors ?! _s'exclame Enora._

Borsalino hoche doucement la tête et lui offre un sourire franc, tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

· Ouiii… Depuis qu'elle est arrivéée ici, je n'arrêteee pas de l'obseerver. Elle est si… natuuuurelle et fraanche…

Enora rigole, et se jette contre le torse de son père en gloussant.

· Je savais que t'allais dire ça !

Borsalino cligne des yeux, surpris par la réponse d'Enora.

· Commeeent ça…. ?

· Bah… Dans l'autre monde, je te l'avais demandé aussi… Je t'avais demandé avant pourquoi tu l'aimais elle, et pas Hina ou Tashigi..

· Ahem.. Ca reste entre noous… Tashiigi est troop maladroite pour mooi.. et Smoker est biien trop proteecteur entre elle…. Un peu troop pour un simple supériiieur à mon avis… Et Hina… Nos caraactères sont trop diffééérents…

· …. Elle a foutu un râteau, c'est ça… ?

· Qui t'a appriiis çaaa… ?

· Papy Garp et Sengu…

· Aaah.. Ceeux de l'autre moonde .. ?

Enora hoche la tête et se cale un peu plus contre le torse de son père. Ce dernier soupire longuement, comprenant qu'il lui est impossible d'aller engueuler les deux concernés.

· Je paasse l'époonge cette fooois..

De mon côté, j'émerge à mon tour de mon sommeil.

Il faut dire que les dernières heures ont été intenses en émotions… Sengoku qui me hurle dessus devant Tsuru, les soldats qui commencent à se révolter contre mon autorité et mes crétins de collègues qui osent me faire la morale…

Dans une autre dimension, j'ai décidé de mêler les sentiments et le travail en me rapprochant plus que nécessaire de Borsalino.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, en espérant au fond de moi que je sors d'un cauchemar. Mais la vision d'une silhouette géante et masculine à mes côtés, avec une plus petite, me retire immédiatement cette possibilité de l'esprit. Je chasse mes mauvaises pensées et baille bruyamment, histoire de me faire remarquer.

Borsalino et Enora tournent simultanément leurs têtes vers moi, et m'accordent tous deux, des sourires à vous faire fondre le cœur, qu'il soit humain, ou de glace.

Même Akainu… Non. Lui, il n'a pas de cœur, donc ça s'est réglé.

Je souris à mon tour, et je me relève calmement dans le duvet jaune pour mieux me rapprocher d'eux. Enora se détache de Borsalino et tend ses deux bras pour m'offrir un câlin. Je crois que je me suis prise au jeu de l'amour…

Un amour qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire… Un amiral et une vice-amirale ensemble… C'est les paparazzis qui se régleraient de ce scandale si ça venait à fuiter en-dehors de la base. Je m'approche de mes deux compagnons de chambre, et prend la petite Enora contre moi. Elle se cale contre moi et pose délicatement sa tête contre ma poitrine, pour écouter les battements de mon cœur.

Je lève les yeux vers Borsalino, et croise un instant son regard plein de tendresse et si doux. Nous restons quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, à nous regarder comme des inconnus… C'est sans doute la première fois que je le vois sans ses fameuses et célèbres lunettes jaunes et dorées sur le bout du nez.

Bien que son style vestimentaire laisse à désirer, Borsalino est un homme simple et discret. Il n'aime guère se faire remarquer et préfère son bureau aux autres salles communautaires.

· J'aai le drooit à un caliin aussi… ? _geint-il en mimant un air triste._

· … Rappelez-moi votre grade…

· Amiraaaal…

· Gamin plutôt.. Mais si ça peut faire plaisir…

Il reprend aussitôt un air joyeux et enfantin et je le vois se jeter sur moi, sans précaution. Je pousse un cri de surprise, et serre Enora contre moi tandis que je bascule sur le lit, sur le dos, prise en sandwich sous Borsalino.

Sereinement, il pivote à ma gauche et se cale contre moi en prenant le soin de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Mes joues s'empourprent sous ce contact peu familier. Mon cœur s'emballe à toute vitesse lorsque je sens une main dans mon dos, caressant lentement ma colonne vertébrale.

Etonnement, je me sens mes paupières s'alourdir et je commence à somnoler dans les bras de ma fille…. Et de l'amiral Borsalino. Doucement, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse le front tandis qu'il me souffle à mon oreille de suaves paroles.

\- Si ca tenaait qu'à mooi, je resteraaais avec vous pour vous câliiner…

\- Tu as du travail Borsalino... Et je doute que l'amiral en chef Sengoku accepte deux bureaux vides…

\- Je saaais… Il faaaut que je paarle à tes collègues aussiii…

\- …. Laisse-les tranquilles… Ils ont choisi leur camp. Pas le mien visiblement…

\- Ils voont chaaaanger d'aviis, croois moii..

Je soupire quelque peu agacée par l'entêtement de Borsalino sur cette affaire. Mes collègues n'ont pas envie de travailler avec une traînée. Je les comprends que trop bien. Nous nous étions tous fixés une règle simple : pas de relation entre collègues, ni avec les supérieurs.

Voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui : j'ai franchi la limite, l'ultime interdiction.. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment ! Mais bon, le mal est fait.. Et un fruit interdit est né de cette union honteuse : Enora.

Depuis quelques minutes, sans que je m'en sois rendue compte, je fixe la jeune Enora, avec un regard condescendant.


	7. Détonation

**Chapitre 7 : Détonation.**

* * *

Toujours calée dans les bras de Borsalino, mon regard ne se détache pas d'Enora avec de sombres scénarios en tête. Enora remarque mon air étrange et doucement, se rapproche de moi, pour poser ses deux mains sur mes joues encore rouges. Ce doux contact me ramène aussitôt à la réalité et mes pensées sombres s'envolent immédiatement. Je me détends paisiblement et referme mes paupières pour me rendormir.

Borsalino adresse un clin d'œil à Enora et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Tu aas un don pour nooous endoormir tooi… Plus beesoin de somnifèreees….

Enora glousse un peu et se cale entre moi et son père, contente d'avoir de la chaleur humaine. Tendrement, Borsalino lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Je te laaaaisse avec ta mèère… J'ai des chooses importaantes à faire… Je laaaiisse un den deeen sur la table de cheevet en caas d'urgence… Tu saaais l'utiliseer ?

\- Oui oui..

\- Paarfait…

Il l'embrasse sur le front, puis il échange discrètement sa place avec Enora, qui se colle à moi, me serrant dans ses petits bras. Plongée dans mon sommeil, j'entends vaguement au loin le bruit d'une douche qu'on actionne puis le doux bruit du ruissellement de l'eau dans les tuyaux puis sur le sol. Un instant, juste un instant… mon cerveau s'imagine alors la scène. Je vois l'amiral Borsalino, du haut de ses 3 mètres, complètement nu dans sa douche faite sur mesure. L'eau ruisselante dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés, puis suivant sa trajectoire sur ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés… La gravité de Newton fait bien les choses parfois..

J'aperçois mentalement des gouttes gicler sur la vitre de la douche tandis qu'un épais nuage de mousse me cache la partie anatomique la plus convoitée par toutes les fans-girl des amiraux. Je grogne dans mon sommeil, puis resserre ma prise sur la couverture, entre l'agacement et la frustration.

Arf.. Mon cerveau ne fait que le boulot qu'à moitié là ! Fichue imagination… Je l'ai perdu progressivement depuis plusieurs années, dès lors que je suis rentré dans la Marine, m'interdisant de rêver à une quelconque histoire amoureuse.. Mais, après tout, je pourrai très bien m'inventer un prétexte pour aller dans la salle de bain, pour mater sans complexe une petite minute, ni vue, ni connue. Un sourire malicieux se dessine alors sur mes lèvres, emballée par cette petite folie.. Je sens alors une main caresser ma joue. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec ma fille Enora, qui m'observe calmement, le visage illuminé par une nouvelle joie de vivre.

\- Tu as fait un beau rêve maman.. ?

\- …. Un très beau rêve même.

\- Tu me le racontes s'te plait ?

AH.

Je cligne des yeux, prise au piège. Allez, j'ai deux secondes et demie pour inventer le plus gros mensonge de ma carrière. Je peux décemment pas raconter que j'ai imaginé son père à poil sous la douche, dégoulinant d'eau et de mousse de tous les côtés..

NAH.. Clairement pas.

Pour combler momentanément le silence, je lui adresse un sourire complice avant de lui murmurer.

\- Ça sera notre petit secret alors.. Tu ne le répètes pas à papa, d'accord… ?

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête, tout de suite très intéressée par mon rêve. Tout aussi doucement, je lui raconte ma petite histoire fantastique.

\- J'ai rêvé que ton papa était devenue une magnifique licorne bleue avec une crinière et une queue aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.. Il courrait si vite dans des grandes plaines vertes, hennissant joyeusement au milieu d'un troupeau de mouton.. Et puis, au loin, j'ai vu le berger de ce troupeau.

\- C'était qui… ?

\- Papy Sengoku.. Il était assis à même le sol, mangeant des glaces pleines de paillettes multi-couleurs et buvant des nuages liquéfiés… Il était accompagné d'un gros toutou.. Papy Garp … et il ronflait très fort ! Si fort que les moutons en avaient très peur.. Tout était si beau, si paisible.. Et puis, dans le ciel, il est apparu un chat étrange avec un arc-en-ciel derrière lui, comme s'il volait dessus… Je crois avoir reconnu l'amiral Aokiji.. Mais je ne sais plus..

\- Waw… Et Kakainu, tu l'as vu ?

\- … Nah.. Il ne mérite pas d'être dans l'un de mes magnifiques rêves remplis de magie et de licornes sauvages. Il serait le méchant loup venu dévorer les gentils moutons pour embêter le gentil berger.

Enora étouffe son rire dans son oreiller, pour ne pas attirer Borsalino. J'en profite pour me redresser, et me reculer assez pour pouvoir quitter le lit rapidement. Je m'étire comme si rien n'était et jette un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain. Je n'entends plus la douche. Il doit avoir fini de se nettoyer et il doit être en train de se raser le peu de barbe qu'il a. Je soupire sur le côté, pour évacuer ma déception.

Arf.. J'suis déjà mal barrée avec toute cette histoire alors que je me fasse attraper à mater mon futur mari, ce n'est pas si grave…

Si ?

Bah.. Qu'importe, c'est trop tard. La prochaine fois, je vais être plus rapide, quitte à rembarrer gentiment Enora… Enfin, façon de parler. C'est qu'une enfant…

Je finis mes étirements, puis sous l'œil attentif d'Enora, je me lève agilement du lit de géant et me recoiffe en vitesse. Je regarde l'heure sur le réveil près du lit, et grimace en voyant qu'il est encore tôt. Mais pas assez pour retourner discrètement dans ma chambre sans me faire repérer par la dizaine de soldats, trop matinaux à mon goût. C'est aussi l'heure à laquelle se réveille Sengoku, Tsuru et au moins la moitié de mes collègues vice-amiraux. D'habitude, je me lève plus tard.

Alors s'ils me voient traîner dans les couloirs aussi tôt, je risque de recevoir de nouveaux commentaires très désagréables. Et là, je ne garantis pas d'être calme.

Cette seule pensée d'être à nouveau sous les projecteurs me donne des vertiges. Je prends une longue inspiration, puis expire tout aussi longuement pour me détendre.. Mon corps est complètement figé, de terreur par rapport à ce qui m'attend une fois la porte franchie. Je suis tellement dans mes pensées, que je n'entends pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur un Borsalino, habillé seulement d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Enora tourne la tête et ses joues s'empourprent, peu habituée à une telle bêtise et nudité de son père.

\- Papa !

Son cri soudain me fait sursauter et je me retourne en vitesse pour apercevoir le singe jaune, réellement dégoulinant d'eau jusqu'au bassin. Seule une serviette nous cache la vue sur son engin… Immédiatement, mon idiot d'instinct maternel fait le reste et je cache les yeux d'Enora, fusillant allégrement Borsalino du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Borsalino encore… ?

\- C'eeest un concours de circonstaance….

\- Et mon cul, c'est du beurre… Va prendre tes vêtements et file t'habiller dans la salle de bain, espèce d'exhibitionniste…

Borsalino m'adresse un grand sourire, aussi immense que sa bêtise avant de s'approcher pour m'ébouriffer joyeusement les cheveux tout en arrosant d'eau. Je grogne avant de lui envoyer un coup de coude, qui frôle alors sa serviette, et je manque de la faire tomber. Il la rattrape juste à temps avant que le petit oiseau ne soit visible. Il file rapidement à son armoire pour prendre un costard, puis retourne en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Je soupire, à moitié amusée et à moitié agacée. Si tous les jours sont comme ça, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer.

\- Maman… C'est quoi un exi…un exhi… le mot compliqué que tu as dit à papa ?

\- … C'est un homme qui se promène à poil pour son plaisir… Et papa en est un quand l'envie lui prend. Alors quand ça lui arrive, cache toi sous la couchette et attends que maman arrive pour le calmer.. C'est d'accord ?

\- Mh.. D'accord…

Je retire mes mains de ses yeux, et je me laisse tomber sur le lit, pour réfléchir à ma future journée qui se résume à éviter les lieux collectifs. Et qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la réunion hebdomadaire avec toute l'équipe des haut-gradés au complet avec les amiraux et les vice-amiraux.

Hey bien, cette fois, ils feront la première réunion sans ma présence.

Je ne suis pas encore prête à rester dans une pièce avec des personnes qui vont me regarder comme la pire des saloperies. Je tremble à nouveau, en revoyant les visages déçus et écœurés de Smoker, Momonga, Stainless et tous les autres… Tous ces collègues avec lesquels, j'adore travailler au quotidien depuis ma promotion au poste de vice-amirale à Marineford…. Et qui m'ont tourné le dos sans écouter ma version des faits.. Peut-on encore les appeler « collègues » ? Est-ce si dur de pardonner quand on se sent trahie à ce point par nos proches ?

Je crois pouvoir répondre que oui…

Allongée sur le dos, je fixe le plafond, préoccupée. Je sens Enora qui se glisse à nouveau sous la couette pour faire un somme. Je tourne la tête et l'observe un instant. Je pourrais choisir de renier en bloc ce bout de chou devant tout le monde, et tenter de récupérer quelques collègues… Mais Enora, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais d'une telle trahison de ma part... Elle ne comprendrait pas, et ça obligerait Borsalino à faire des choix dragonniers sur sa manière de vivre solitaire et luxueuse.

Contrariée, je me tourne sur le lit, tournant le dos à Enora et à la salle de bain.

Je tends l'oreille pour écouter des sons provenant de la salle de bain : quelques brides de chants me parviennent. Il est occupé à s'habiller encore pour quelques minutes au moins. Enora dort déjà à poings fermés derrière moi si j'en crois sa douce respiration. Je me redresse dans le lit pour arriver en position assise sur le lit et pose mes pieds sur le sol de la chambre. Je sens un léger courant d'air froid frôler mes chevilles… Sans faire de bruit, je me lève du lit, ramasse mes affaires accrochées au porte-manteau et marche discrètement vers l'immense porte d'entrée et seule sortie de la chambre. Je tends la main vers la poignée, et m'arrête un instant, la main suspendue dans l'air, hésitante.

Est-ce honnête de ma part de quitter la chambre comme un ninja après la gentillesse de Borsalino ? Comment va-t-il prendre ma soudaine disparition ?

Je me pose bien trop de questions..

Il n'est pas comme mes collègues.

Borsalino est un homme simple, gentil, courtois et surtout pas rancunier. Il attendra que je revienne vers lui, et me poussera un peu si je tarde vraiment trop. Un homme patient en tout point qui pourrait potentiellement correspondre au conjoint parfait.

Cette pensée m'arrache malgré tout un sourire en coin. Au même moment, je pose enfin la main sur la poignée que je tourne, avant de tirer la porte vers moi.

Et là, une surprise devant moi.

Il y a quelqu'un devant la porte. Enfin, quelqu'un… Plus exactement trois personnes et pas n'importe qui… Il s'agit du soldat Ryan avec deux autres soldats. Je m'apprête à leur donner une injection cassante pour que lui et ses deux idiots de complices dégagent de mon passage, quand je vois des sourires carnassiers apparaître sur leurs visages. Je remarque trop tard l'arme à feu entre les mains du soldat Ryan. Je reconnais immédiatement le modèle d'armes, le voyant tous les jours à la ceinture de l'ensemble des soldats: le fusil militaire avec un calibre moyen capable de transpercer un corps humain à faible distance.

Ai-je à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier à l'aide, que le soldat Ryan a déjà appuyé sur la détente, signant mon arrêt de mort. J'entends le déclic m'indiquant le chargement de la balle dans l'engin puis, c'est une violente détonation qui résonne seulement deux dixièmes de secondes après.. Je hurle de toutes mes forces, espérant alerter Borsalino, Sengoku et tous mes collègues dans un même élan. Je ressens quasi-immédiatement la balle qui me traverse au niveau de la poitrine, me faisant basculer en arrière, à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Ma vue se noircit aussitôt, m'aveuglant complètement…

* * *

 _Review ? :3_


	8. Dispersion

**Chapitre 8 : Dispersion**

* * *

Mon cri réveille Enora, qui se redresse dans le lit et assiste à mon meurtre, impuissante. Elle crie à son tour, et voyant le regard des trois assassins se tourner vers elle, elle saute en-dehors du lit et fonce dans la salle de bain. Borsalino en sort précipitamment à moitié habillé d'un pantalon, et le visage baignant dans la mousse et de sang. Le bruit du coup de feu l'a surpris au point de s'enfoncer la lame profondément dans la joue. Enora sanglote au fond de la salle de bain, cachée près de la baignoire, apeurée.. Le visage de Borsalino se fige d'effroi, tandis que se dessine la scène macabre devant lui : je suis désormais allongée dos au sol, trempant dans une flaque de sang, s'agrandissant à vue d'œil.

Je n'esquisse plus aucun mouvement… Je ne ressens plus rien..

Les ténèbres m'entourent, et je commence à avoir froid comme si quelqu'un m'avait plongé dans un bain de glaçon. Je n'entends plus aucun son de la réalité. Juste le bruit d'un tambour assourdissant dans mes oreilles. Un tambour très en rythme avec mon cœur.. A moins que ce soit lui que j'entends si fort.

C'est possible… même très possible.

Mais… je dois reprendre mes esprits et reprendre contact avec la réalité…

J'ai peur dans cet endroit sombre et silencieux…. Toute seule…

Alors, au prix fort, je me concentre avec toutes les forces qui me restent, et parvient, après plusieurs minutes à rouvrir les yeux. J'entends des voix graves et fortes beugler des ordres à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Je suis incapable de reconnaître les voix… Mais elles sont terriblement effrayantes et imposantes...

Péniblement, j'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de parler, mais la salive me manque. Ma gorge me brûle comme si un feu s'y était logé… Je ressens quelques sensations au niveau de mon thorax…Quelqu'un me palpe le haut du corps et appuie fermement pour tâcher d'arrêter l'hémorragie. La douleur revient brusquement et je pousse un hurlement, faisant se taire toutes les voix autour de moi.

Une mystérieuse ombre apparaît maladroite devant mes yeux. J'aperçois un visage qui me regarde avec inquiétude et soulagement. Sa main caresse ma joue et j'entends au loin des brides de paroles, qui semblent être douces et apaisantes… Incapable de m'exprimer et de dire ma douleur, je laisse des larmes couleur sur mes joues en flot continu. J'entends à nouveau, quelqu'un hurler des ordres à côté de moi.

Il y a beaucoup de bruits…. Je sens des mains qui m'agrippent les vêtements et me soulèvent pour me mettre dans un brancard improvisé à l'aide des draps du lit de Borsalino. On continue de m'écraser la cage thoracique avec fermeté, tandis qu'une main s'accroche à la mienne. Une petite main… Une main d'enfant...

Je la sens qui me tient fermement, comme si elle avait peur de me laisser partir.

J'entends faiblement une petite voix qui me murmure à l'oreille quelques paroles entre deux sanglots.

A regret, Borsalino recule la petite Enora, sortie de sa cachette essayer de me réveiller… Mais rien n'y fait. Je reste de marbre dans le brancard par les vice-amiraux en urgence. Ces derniers me tiennent fermement, et dans un même élan, se coordonnent dans leur course et leur mouvement, pour foncer vers l'infirmerie, dirigés par Tsuru.

Au fond du couloir, Borsalino et Enora les regardent s'éloigner, tous les deux terrifiés par l'avenir. Derrière eux, Sengoku pose sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade d'armes pour tenter de lui apporter son soutien. Mais malheureusement, l'effet n'est pas celui escompté. Borsalino tourne lentement la tête vers son supérieur, le visage sombre et parle à voix basse, la voix déformée par la colère.

\- Il faaaut qu'on paaarle….. Tsuruu-sama… !

Cette dernière revient à peine de l'infirmière, qu'elle aperçoit son homologue avec une fureur sans nom dans les yeux, le regard sur Sengoku et les poings serrés prêt à commettre l'irréparable.

Prenant ses précautions, Tsuru s'avance lentement vers lui, tous ses sens en alerte, prête à intervenir entre les deux. Elle connaît très bien Borsalino depuis toutes les années et jamais, elle ne l'a vu aussi furieux. Le visage impassible, Tsuru observe tour-à-tour Borsalino, et Sengoku dont le teint facial s'est considérablement blanchi. Borsalino reprend alors la parole, articulant chaque syllabe de manière à être compris.

\- Tsuuru.. Emmènez Enoora avec voous.. J'ai des choooses à régler avec Sengooku ainsi que tooous les vice-amiraux présents ce maaatin et hier… lors du petit incident… Vooous… Smooker… Puuisque que vooous resteez plaanté là… Conduisez le sooldat Ryan et ses complices dans la cellule la pluus sécuriséé et élooignée de moi… Je risqueraaai de faaire des choses regrettaaables…

Malgré la tension présente, Tsuru ne laisse rien transparaître et tend gentiment sa main à Enora avec un sourire rassurant. Enora hoche négativement la tête à l'invitation, pourtant sympathique et s'accroche désespérément à la jambe de son père, tremblante. Sengoku et Tsuru s'échangent un regard entendu, puis hochent simultanément la tête. Sengoku se racle la gorge et prend son ton le plus compatissant qu'il ait en réserve..

\- Borsalino.. Je sais à quel point tu nous en veux tous pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'engage dès maintenant ma responsabilité personnelle sur cette affaire. Cependant, en échange, je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles davantage et tu prennes soin de ta…. De votre fille.

L'attention de Borsalino se détourne de Tsuru, et ses yeux féroces se posent sur Sengoku. Malgré son regard des plus ravageurs, Sengoku ne cède pas et plante son regard le plus ferme dans celui du singe jaune.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable Borsalino. Le Conseil des Cinq Etoiles va me convoquer dans l'heure.. Je serai dans l'obligation de leur transmettre tous les détails sur l'incident d'aujourd'hui et celui d'hier. Il va s'en dire que je connais déjà leurs injections : étouffer l'affaire rapidement et sans vagues. Un homme de plus ou de moins dans nos rangs ne les dérange pas, et tu le sais bien…

\- C'est tooout ce qu'elle est pooour vooous Seeengoku…. ? Un soooldat parmi d'autreees ?

Tsuru souffle en voyant la situation dégénérer à nouveau. Sengoku est réellement maladroit quand il s'agit d'exprimer de l'empathie.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ouvre à nouveau la bouche, Tsuru tousse bruyamment, attirant leurs regards. Au même moment, Enora éclate en sanglot face à la discorde régnant, contre la jambe de son père. Borsalino réagit aussitôt et se penche à son niveau pour la serrer contre lui, toute fureur disparue.

\- Papa… Ils … Ils l'ont amené où… maman ? Ils… vont la ramener hein … ?

Avec toute la douceur dont il est capable, Borsalino lui caresse gentiment les cheveux et l'embrasse sur le front, essayant de cacher sa détresse et sa peine. Enora se cale contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa large encolure et sa tête contre son épaule, étouffant ses gémissements. Peu habitué à recevoir autant d'affections, Borsalino se contente de lui caresser le dos, sous les regards de Sengoku et Tsuru. Cette dernière s'est par ailleurs rapprochée et tous deux discutent à voix basse, regardant Borsalino et sa fille.

\- Sengoku, nous ne pouvons pas ignorer davantage ce qu'il vient de se passer. Si cette petite nous a été envoyée d'une autre dimension temporelle, alors nous venons de briser la boucle en laissant Chesca se faire assassiner !

Sengoku ouvre de grands yeux sur l'affirmation de Tsuru quant à mon sort… Il fronce les sourcils et surveille Borsalino du coin de l'œil, à l'aguet.

\- Que… Que viens-tu de dire… ? Tu penses que… que Chesca ne s'en sortira pas ?

\- Sengoku, bougre d'idiot ! _siffle Tsuru en lui agrippant l'oreille_. Depuis quand n'es-tu pas allé à l'infirmerie ?! Les infirmières sont trop peu nombreuses et pas assez qualifiées pour réaliser ce genre de soins complexes et longs ! Combien de fois suis-je venu te voir à ton bureau pour que tu règles ce problème ?! Combien de fois m'as-tu répétés que tu allais faire ton possible pour augmenter les effectifs et leur qualification ?! Nous sommes en train de perdre l'une de nos meilleures recrues à cause de l'avarice perpétuelle des Doyens !

Le coup de gueule à mi-voix de Tsuru en laisse bouche-bée Sengoku, qui reste médusé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette tirade imprévue. D'habitude, il la voit toujours venir quand elle est en colère. Et la voilà qu'elle explose sans crier gare pour la première fois. Alors qu'il s'apprête à lui répondre, il voit avec effarement des larmes couler sur le visage de sa vieille amie, qui se détourne brusquement de lui pour partir en direction de son bureau.


	9. Conclusion

**Chapitre 9 : Conclusion**

* * *

Elle s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, puis pivote sa tête vers Borsalino, qui relève la tête pour observer les derniers mouvements autour de lui. Leurs yeux se croisent que quelques secondes, mais ces précieuses secondes lui brisent le cœur en voyant les larmes couler le long des joues de son ainée tant respectée.

Au fond de lui, il comprend le sens caché de cette tristesse… Tsuru est une fine stratagème qui montre rarement ses sentiments… Du moins quand elle est entourée.

Délicatement, Borsalino prend sa fille contre lui, la soulève dans les airs pour la caler contre son torse. Elle accueille faiblement son étreinte paternelle et continue de sangloter sur sa chemise. Oubliant Sengoku sur l'instant, il poursuit Tsuru à travers le couloir, qui lui semble si immense et vide.. Il aperçoit au fond du couloir, les vice-amiraux revenant de l'infirmerie, qui congédient tous les soldats dans les dortoirs, sans explications. Il y a du remue-ménage autour, mais ce n'est pas la préoccupation première de Borsalino.

Tsuru vient de tourner à droite et rentre dans son bureau, claquant la porte derrière elle. Il arrive devant la lourde porte, puis après avoir hésité plusieurs secondes, il pose sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvre. Elle s'ouvre silencieusement sur la pièce parfaitement éclairée : un somptueux bureau rangé lui fait face et un canapé est aménagé comme dans chaque bureau juste en face. Le siège du bureau lui tourne le dos…

\- Entre Borsalino. Ne reste donc pas planté là… Je crois que tu as de nombreuses questions et je pense que tu sais que mes réponses ne vont pas te plaire. Quand à toi Sengoku.. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'écouter à la porte…

Borsalino se crispe un peu, en entendant un soupir ennuyé de son supérieur, qui rentre derrière lui, dans le bureau. Le singe jaune ne tarde pas à s'avancer et enjambe le canapé pour s'y asseoir lourdement. Enora se calme petit à petit, puis c'est Morphée qui vient la bercer avec douceur dans les bras de son père. Il retire sa longue cape d'amiral de ses épaules et la dispose tendrement sur Enora pour la tenir au chaud.

Anxieux, il réussit à reprendre son visage neutre et le masque d'amiral de la Marine. Il relève la tête vers Tsuru, qui l'observe depuis son fauteuil. Leurs regards se croisent encore une fois, mais cette fois, plus de traces de larmes. Borsalino cligne des yeux s'imaginant avoir rêvé la scène plus tôt. Elle lui adresse alors un sourire en coin, dont elle seule, a le secret : celui qui vous réchauffe le cœur, et qui vous redonne espoir.

\- Borsalino… Je crois que depuis que je te connais jeune matelot, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi… heureux et serein.

Elle se redresse dans son siège, et pose ses coudes sur son bureau en croisant ses mains sous sa tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps de ressasser le passé je le crains. Car c'est le futur dont il est question maintenant.

Elle se masse un instant les yeux, réfléchissant soigneusement ses paroles.

\- Je suis arrivée à Marineford peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Enora sur l'île. J'avais remarqué l'immense trou devant le bâtiment, mais je n'avais encore aucune information. Cependant, en voyant Chesca venir dans mon bureau le regard vide et pleine de doutes, je n'avais plus d'une seule certitude : quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. ( _Elle pousse un long soupir_ ). Sengoku et moi, connaissons la suite... Ce gros benêt a fait interruption dans mon bureau et en a chassé Chesca. Elle qui avait visiblement besoin d'une oreille attentive… Sengoku a réduit son dernier espoir en miette si j'en crois les rumeurs. Chesca s'est isolée avec toi et Enora depuis le début de cet indicent, c'est bien cela Borsalino ? _fait doucement Tsuru._

Il hoche la tête pour confirmer les dires tandis qu'il tente de contrôler ses mains qui tremblent de rage en tenant Enora contre lui. Il n'était pas au courant pour cette altercation…

\- Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.. Mais de son point de vue extérieur et de vieux grincheux, _rajoute Tsuru sans broncher aux grognements de l'intéressé_. Maintenant, j'aimerai entendre ta version Borsalino. Sengoku vous a convoqué toi, Chesca et les amiraux dans son bureau pour une mise au point. Les choses se sont mal passées et Chesca s'est sentie mal au point de faire un malaise, l'amenant ainsi à l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'elle s'est réveillée, Enora t'a désignée comme son père… Les deux autres amiraux ont quittés la pièce, et Sengoku vous a mis en garde avant de partir à son tour. Et ensuite, Borsalino, raconte‑moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'infirmière …

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, Borsalino est soudainement mal à l'aise. Il se revoit quelques années en arrière, face à l'un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques qui voulaient entendre de lui des aveux suite à un incident dans la base. Il avait été dans un coup foireux avec plusieurs soldats sans le faire exprès avec Sakazuki. Mais tenant à leur amitié, il avait pris sur lui et il s'était accusé seul du crime commis par ses compères. A partir de cet instant, il a su de démarquer et se faire apprécier par son courage, son intelligence et son sens du sacrifice. Aujourd'hui, il doit apprendre à changer de position et oser parler à un collègue, sans avoir peur de sanctions et de jugements sur ses faits et gestes. Un instant, il ferme les yeux, chassant les douloureux souvenirs du passé et respirant plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Tsuru considère son homologue en silence, respectant son silence tandis que, de son côté, Sengoku commence à perdre patience face au « jeu » du singe. Elle braque son regard sur lui, le foudroyant des yeux. Il reste en retrait, et se place derrière le canapé, attendant comme Tsuru, la version de Borsalino sur les dernières heures.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, Borsaliino commence le récit du souvenir partagé par Enora et du compromis pour la protéger. Patiemment, Tsuru l'écoute en intégrant tous les détails de cette journée, jusqu'à notre altercation sur le terrain d'entraînement. En repensant à mon agressivité, il grimace légèrement avec un pincement au cœur.

\- C'est à partir de ce moment que Chesca a tenté de renouer le dialogue avec ses collègues vice-amiraux pour garder Enora le temps de cette soirée, n'est-ce pas.. ? _reprend Tsuru._

\- Ouii… C'eest ce qui étaait prévuu.. Mais ils l'oont rejeté. Ils l'ont briséé Tsuru-samaa... Cheeesca allait vers mes appartemeents quand elle s'eest arrêté à son bureaau à caause de dégradaations des sooldats… Ca a dégénéééré… Elle a attaquééé l'un d'entre euux… Elle n'aa pas voulu écouteeer les autres vices-amiraux… C'eest aloors que vous êtees venu me chercheer… Quand je suuis arrivée, j'ai vuuu dans son reeegard qu'elle était desespérée. Je l'aai empêchéé de tuer ce sooldat... Elle s'eest écrooulée dans mes braas quand je l'ai priiise contre moi pour la caalmer… Elle treemblait de partoout… Elle pleeurait en sileence comme si elle avaait honte de pleeurer.. Pourtaant… Ce n'eest pas un criime… Résultaat… Il s'est veeengé…

\- En effet, ça ne l'est pas… Mais quelque chose m'intrigue…Tu sembles nous dire.. que le soldat qu'elle a attaqué, est celui qui a commis les dégradations sur ce bureau… ? Et qu'il s'agit du même soldat, qui l'a blessé gravement tout à l'heure ?

Borsalino hoche la tête, une première fois.

\- J'ai interrogé les vice-amiraux pour ma part, _intervient Sengoku._ Ils m'ont dit que ce soldat.. Le soldat Ryan l'a provoqué en l'appelant d'abord avec sa fonction actuelle, puis il s'est corrigé en l'a nommant « Mme Borsalino ». A ce moment, elle lui a sauté à la gorge, folle de rage, m'a précisé Smoker…

\- Pourquooi n'est-il pas intervenuu alors ? _rétorque Borsalino_. Il auraaait pu nous éviiiter tout celaa.. !

\- Borsalino… Chesca a sorti son sabre et a étranglé le soldat avant que Smoker et les autres aient eu le temps de réagir et de s'avancer vers elle pour la désarmer.

\- Et aloooors ?! Sooous mes ordreees, elle l'a relaaché… Pooourquoi ne l'oont-ils paaas mis en celluuule comme je l'aai demaandé pour insuuuboordinaaation ?! La saaanction est un enfeeermemeent d'une seemaine minimuum jusqu'à un moois… A mooins que voous ayiez dooonné l'ordre de le libééérer…

\- …

Un silence plane sur cette accusation directe vers Sengoku, qui ne bronche pas d'un poil. Borsalino fronce alors les sourcils et tourne la tête vers son supérieur, pris d'un doute. Le regard de Sengoku est fuyant. Une terrible vérité éclate au visage du singe jaune qui réalise la véracité de son accusation malgré lui.

\- Voooous… vooous l'aveez faaait libééérer ?!

Un vent froid traverse la pièce et Borsalino contient difficilement sa colère. Ses poings sont serrés sous la fureur. De son côté, Tsuru se lève et plaque violemment ses mains sur lu bureau, toute aussi furieuse par la décision de son ami.

\- Sengoku… ! Je suis venue en personne te faire le rapport de l'incident. Borsalino est venu te le faire immédiatement aussi… Et nous apprenons maintenant que tu as osé remettre nos paroles en doute au point de libérer aussitôt ce rebelle… ! Quel exemple crois-tu donner à l'ensemble des soldats et des officiers de la base ?! Tu viens de leur donner une raison de se rebeller sans craindre une sanction !

Sengoku ferme un instant ses yeux, pour réfléchir calmement à une solution. Mais ce bref instant suffit à Borsalino, qui dépose Enora dans le canapé, puis se lève silencieusement pour foncer sur son supérieur. Il le frappe au niveau de l'estomac d'un coup de pied à la vitesse de la lumière, envoyant valser Sengoku à travers la pièce. Il s'écrase violemment contre le mur du fond et, à peine a-t-il le temps de rouvrir les yeux et de se protéger d'une prochaine attaque en croisant les bras, que Borsalino est à son niveau, le doigt brillant de son fameux laser mortel. Sengoku se fige quand il aperçoit la détermination de vengeance dans les pupilles de son fidèle amiral. Tsuru s'avance à son tour, et parle d'une voix ferme.

\- Ca suffit vous deux ! Borsalino… Sengoku a commis une grosse erreur, nous en sommes tous conscients! Mais le provoquer en duel comme tu le fais, ne règlera pas le problème ! Chesca est à l'infirmerie entre la vie et la mort et tu as un enfant à protéger désormais !

Borsalino cligne des yeux, et pivote la tête vers Tsuru, les yeux mouillants sous l'émotion.

\- Entreee la viiie et la mooort ?

\- L'infirmière en chef n'était pas très optimiste sur son sort à notre arrivée… Va la rejoindre. Je m'occupe d'Enora.. Sois sans crainte Borsalino.. Chesca est l'une de mes meilleures élèves et je suis ravie qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un pour la combler et la rendre heureuse…

Cette dernière phrase fait rougir immédiatement Borsalino, qui devient alors aussi rouge qu'une chemise de Sakazuki. Sengoku tousse soudainement, pour se faire remarquer, les yeux toujours fixés sur le doigt brillant sur son visage. Tsuru soupire, puis s'avance doucement entre les deux hommes pour poser une main tendre sur l'avant-bras de Kizaru.

\- Je m'occupe de son cas.. Personnellement…

Le concerné avale péniblement sa salive, en voyant l'aura dangereuse autour de la doyenne de la Marine. Même un petit soldat fraîchement arrivé sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages quand Tsuru est en colère.

Borsalino prend une grande inspiration et finit par éteindre son doigt, pour se détourner de Sengoku. Il remercie d'un hochement de la tête Tsuru, avant de quitter le bureau en trombe à a vitesse de la lumière en direction de la pièce qu'il redoute tant : l'infirmerie. Après quelques secondes, qui lui paraissent une éternité, il arrive devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux s'attardent sur le panneau blanc et rouge. La peur au ventre, il tente de rester maître de ses émotions, et entre d'un pas traînant dans le lieu de toutes les angoisses.

Dès qu'il entre, il aperçoit les infirmières qui s'agitent dans le fond de l'infirmerie, entrant et sortant sans arrêt avec des pansements et des outils couverts de sang. Malgré son aversion pour cet endroit, le singe jaune prend son courage à deux mains et s'avance vers la salle d'opération. Il se téléporte jusqu'à la porte du sas, avant la petite salle servant d'observatoire sur la salle d'opération. Il enfile un masque, des gants, et quelques protections sur son costard, pour entrer dans le minuscule sas pour observer l'opération.

Une boule au ventre, il s'avance jusqu'à la vitre et m'observe, interne sur la table d'opération. Deux infirmières et l'infirmière en chef finissent de retirer les morceaux de balle plantés dans ma poitrine et l'épaule. Impuissant, il s'appuie d'une main sur le mur, et pose son front contre la vitre, ses yeux rivés sur mon visage impassible. Les machines à mes côtés sonnent régulièrement au rythme de mes battements de cœur.

* * *

 **Une heure et demie plus tard…**

A moitié somnolant, Borsalino sent une main se poser sur son épaule pour le réveiller. Il baille longuement avant de regarder la personne à ses côtés : c'est l'infirmière en chef, éprouvée par l'opération. Avide d'en savoir plus, il sort de sa torpeur et ouvre la bouche, pour la questionner. Elle sourit tendrement, voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ainé. Elle hoche la tête et tourne la tête vers la vitre, derrière laquelle je suis toujours, allongée sur la table.

\- Tout s'est bien passé… Je craignais une hémorragie interne plus importante. Nous avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie et à refermer les plaies. Mais ce soldat savait ce qu'il faisait.. A faible distance, l'arme aurait dû la tuer... Mais heureusement, il a raté son coup et il n'a touché que l'épaule, et sa poitrine. Quelques fragments de balles se sont profondément ancrés dans sa poitrine, mais nous avons pu les retirer… Malgré tout, nous allons devons la surveiller pour ses blessures et son problème cardiaque...

\- … Elle vaaa s'een soortir ?

\- Son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé. Mais elle ne doit pas faire d'effort physique le temps que ses blessures se referment complètement. Je compte sur vous pour la protéger, amiral.

Au même moment, je commence à remuer sur ma table froide d'opération.

Les machines commencent à se réveiller elles-aussi, attirant immédiatement l'œil de l'infirmière en chef. Elle tapote son denden mushi et rappelle ses deux infirmières en pause. Rapidement, elles sont de retour dans la salle d'opération et vérifient une dernière fois les bandages et les soins.

Je sens progressivement leurs mains qui me tâtent le corps, puis qui me soulèvent pour me placer dans un brancard. Je plisse les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis qu'on me manipule. Deux paires de mains me prennent par les aisselles et les jambes et me disposent dans un lit. Je soupire de bonheur au contact des tissus contre moi. Inconsciemment, je me détends, et un sourire paisible se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Borsalino s'arrache rapidement les protections de son costard, et vient s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de mon pieu. L'infirmière en chef saisit l'opportunité, et tire les rideaux d'intimité autour de nous, nous cachant des yeux indiscrets des soldats. Certains soldats trop curieux ont suivi l'amiral Borsalino jusqu'à l'infirmière et y ont pénétré, prétextant un mal de ventre ou une migraine atroce. Malheureusement pour eux, ils sont rembarrés par les infirmières présentes, voulant profiter de quelques heures de pause.

Je serre la couverture contre moi, prise de frissons incontrôlable.

J'ai froid… Je me sens seule…

J'ai de très vagues souvenirs sur l'incident. Je voulais sortir discrètement de la chambre de quelqu'un… par honte ? Par pudeur ou par lâcheté ?

Un peu des trois j'imagine… Je me revois une immense pièce servant de chambres, peu décorée mais qui sent le supérieur hiérarchique... Je me tourne sur le côté droit, et grimace légèrement en sentant des tiraillements dans le haut du corps. Je vois alors quelques brides de souvenirs qui me reviennent en plein visage.

Enora… Kizaru… Sengoku… Tsuru… Tous mes collègues qui me regardent de travers…Smoker, Stainless, Monmonga, Garp, Onigumo, Komir, Doberman, Strawberry, Yamakaji, Mozambia, Cancer, Dalmatian, Bastille…

Dans mon piètre sommeil, des larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux et coulent le long de mes joues à la vue des derniers évènements, qui sonnent comme des cauchemars. Je me recroqueville alors sur moi-même, et gémis des paroles incompréhensibles, alertant Borsalino qui se rapproche de moi. Délicatement, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, et me caresse la joue, la mine triste.

\- Réveeeille tooi… Enooora a besooin de tooi…

Vérifiant à l'aide de son haki de l'observation, il inspecte les alentours à la recherche de potentielles oreilles indiscrètes. Il remarque seulement les infirmières dans leurs bureaux, loin de notre position, ne semblant s'intéresser à notre tête-à-tête. Lentement, il se penche vers moi, et continue tendrement de caresser ma joue avec ses doigts, espérant me voir ouvrir les yeux. Il baisse alors la voix pour venir souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- J'aai besooin de toooi moi aussiii… Je t'aaaime Cheescaa.

Alimentée par son souffle chaud, je dirige ma tête vers lui et plisse à de nombreuses reprises les yeux. Finalement, j'arrive à soulever mes lourdes paupières après une dizaine de tentatives. Je vois le visage si familier de Borsalino à quelques centimètres du mien, l'air abattu. Nos yeux se croisent et une nouvelle étincelle s'illumine dans ses yeux. Son sourire béat revient instantanément, et malgré moi, je souris à mon tour, heureuse de voir une personne qui m'est chère à mon chevet. Je le vois qui contient difficilement son excitation. Il se relève pour me laisser la place, mais j'attrape sa main pour le garder près de moi. Ce petit geste anodin nous fait tous deux rougir jusqu'aux oreilles comme des enfants pris sur le fait. Il reprend sa place sur le bord du lit, et serre ma main, passionné.

Durant quelques minutes, nous échangeons juste un regard amoureux en se dévisageant mutuellement. Je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi je l'ai choisi comme mari. L'un comme l'autre, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous exprimer oralement pour se dire les choses. Nos yeux étincelants de vie parlent d'eux-mêmes et ma foi, c'est tout aussi bien.

Le cœur léger, je lève la main et l'invite avec la main à se pencher vers moi. Sans un mot, et le sourire aux lèvres, il s'exécute gentiment et cale sa grande tête contre ma main. Je caresse simplement sa joue mal rasée et remarque le large pansement.

Ai-je à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils, qu'il se rapproche à nouveau et s'empare de mes lèvres en scellant avec les siennes. Les joues me brûlent et je ressens d'étranges papillons dans le ventre. Si j'en crois aux quelques histoires d'amour érotiques lues pour des recherches scientifiques bien sûr… Les papillons dans le ventre signifierait être amoureux… Mais je crois que j'ai dépassé ce stade… Je l'aime depuis notre première rencontre. Et aujourd'hui, je crois que…Je le désire.. Lui, l'amiral Borsalino… Je le désire charnellement et entièrement pour moi seule. Je rougis à nouveau, comme une adolescente en m'imaginant avec lui, dans ce lit, à faire… la chose.

Doucement, Borsalino recule légèrement et m'observe, le visage rouge. Une petite idée derrière la tête, il glousse comme à son habitude, me sortant de mes pensées. Je relève la tête, et m'aperçoit qu'il me dévisage avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans lui laisser le temps de me charrier, je prends à une main sa cravate pour le tirer vers moi et lui vole ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

Je suis surprise par son étrange souplesse à se laisser manipuler par moi… Après tous les mots durs que l'on a pu s'échanger les dernières heures avant l'incident.

Nous prenons tous deux une inspiration au milieu de notre baiser si sensuel, et nous nous rapprochons davantage, pour se coller l'un à l'autre. Une main serre sa cravate, et j'en profite pour passer l'autre main dans ses cheveux bruns. Borsalino, plus coquin et plus décomplexé, glisse ses mains de mes épaules, jusqu'à mes hanches. Je frisonne au contact de ses doigts froids sur ma peau, quand il commence à déboutonner mon pantalon. Je laisse échapper quelques gloussements à mon tour, à cause des chatouilles qui me fait. Je gesticule dans le lit, pour me défaire de ses caresses, délicieuses et sensuelles. Le lit métallique grince sous notre poids combiné, brisant le silence de l'infirmière. Nous stoppons notre petite activité illicite une seconde pour écouter les bruits.

Rien à l'horizon.

Un étrange sentiment d'impunité nous prend tous les deux l'estomac, et d'un seul sourire complice, un défi est lancé. En faire le plus possible… Le plus discrètement possible et en moins de temps possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

D'habitude, de telles pratiques ne sont pas de mon genre… Mais vu que j'ai déjà brisé mon amitié avec mes collègues vice-amiraux.. Ils ne seront pas choqués si je couche réellement avec mon mari et amant ? Et puis, ce genre de choses.. si c'est fait discrètement... Partant de cette idée, je mets mes principes de côté et je me laisse prendre au jeu de l'amour. D'un sourire complice, nous nous rapprochons à nouveau, pour une énième embrassade. Amoureusement, nous nous découvrons de nos vêtements tour à tour. Au fur et à mesure, que nos peaux apparaissent devant nos yeux coquins et pervers, je sens d'étranges picotements dans mon corps. Je les ignore pour profiter de l'instant.

Malheureusement, au même moment, les machines s'affolent soudainement, nous forçant à nous séparer complètement. Nous réussissons en une minute record à nous rhabiller tous les deux, et c'est à ce moment, que je suis foudroyé par une violente douleur à la poitrine. Je pousse un cri de surprise et me tord de douleur dans le lit, tandis que les rideaux sont écartés par l'infirmière en chef. Ses yeux perçants passent de Borsalino à moi, avec une fixation sur nos habits. Elle soupire avant de marmonner.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir sur ce que vous faisiez…

Borsalino est reculé de force par les infirmières qui reprennent leurs places autour de moi, cherchant le problème. De mon côté, plus rien ne va.. La douleur ne cesse d'empirer, et je continuer de me tordre dans tous les sens, malgré les mains qui me bloquent dans le lit.

Tous mes sens se troublent… Je n'entends plus qu'un immense bouhaha autour de moi.. Une voix forte et féminine m'ordonne de rester conscience et de lui serrer la main aussi longtemps que je peux.. Mais j'ai tellement mal à la poitrine… Mon cœur va exploser… Mes bras me semblent lourds à porter… Mes jambes… Je ne les sens plus… Tout mon corps est bouillant de l'intérieur, et je ne panique pas.. Parce que la panique n'aide pas.. La panique ne sauve pas des vies, et n'en sauvera jamais.. C'était Smoker qui disait à ses recrues avant de partir en mer. J'ai fini par le croire… Parce que je suis facilement influençable. Les plus machos de mes collègues disent que je suis une femme… et qu'une femme écoute l'homme quoi qu'elle fasse dans sa vie, parce que c'est naturel. Pourquoi je ressasse ces paroles stupides et sans sens à ce moment de ma vie ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je le sais. Une page de ma vie est en train de se tourner.. Enfin, une page… LA page de ma vie est en train de tourner et de se déchirer. Dès l'instant où j'ai vu le soldat Ryan et ses complices armes en main faces à moi, j'ai su que mon destin était scellé…

Au prix de mes forces restantes, je lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je déglutis le surplus de salive, et réussis à sourire malgré la douleur thoracique qui commence à me paralyser. Ce sourire quelque peu étrange, stoppe immédiatement toutes les personnes présentes. Au même instant, Sengoku, Tsuru, Sakazuki, Kuzan et mes collègues arrivent dans l'infirmerie. Le troupeau se ressemble rapidement devant mon lit. Les infirmières continuent de s'agiter autour du lit, m'injectant plusieurs médicateurs et antidouleurs.

Douloureuse, je laisse des larmes couler sur mes joues et gémis quand une infirmière me pique. Je sens un liquide froid couler dans mes veines. Je vois les visages peinés mes collègues, et surtout Borsalino, rongé par l'anxiété. Aussitôt nos yeux se croisent, qu'il accourt auprès de moi. Sans prêter attention aux collègues, il dépose avec douceur sa main gauche sur ma joue et efface mes larmes. Puis, en voyant mes yeux perdre lentement de leurs éclats, les machines s'affolant de plus belle… Il laisse à son tour, des larmes apparaître aux coins de ses yeux.

D'un geste de la main, il renvoie silencieusement les infirmières restantes. Ces dernières tentent de protester, mais à la vue des résultats donnés par les machines, finissent par abandonner et se mettent en retrait. Il se penche vers moi et scelle nos lèvres avec un baiser passionné. Je pose ma main sur sa joue blessée, la remonte tranquillement pour la glisser dans ses cheveux bruns. Nos lèvres se décollent un instant, et j'aperçois un flot de larmes couler derrière les lunettes jaunes de mon amant et futur mari… Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état… Je dois.. lui laisser une image positive de moi pour qu'il puisse sourire en y repensant. Moi, sa future femme.. Je veux qu'il garde quelque chose de moi… Il a déjà Enora auprès de lui, certes…

Une idée stupide, mais digne d'un membre de la célèbre famille des Monkey D. me vient en tête. Ma vue se rétrécit encore, et je commence à perdre pied… Alors, comme à chaque situation critique à laquelle je me suis confrontée… Je relativise et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire bêta. Je croasse ces derniers mots, la bouche sèche :

\- Merci… Merci… d'avoir cru en moi…

J'entends des cris de stupeur partout autour de moi. Le sourire aux lèvres, je ferme les yeux pour me laisser bercer par le hamac de la mort. Un épais rideau noir m'entoure, et je sombre dans un océan sans fin une toute dernière fois, la chanson mythique de la Marine chantonnant dans ma tête…

 _(Mettre la musique Ocean Guide sur Youtube et laissez-vous guider par les douces voix de la Marine, en imaginant mon départ… )_

* * *

 _Avant dernier chapitre_

 _Suivant : épilogue._

 _Et un chapitre bonus non mis ! C'est mon cadeau pour cette nouvelle année !_

 _Mes meilleurs voeuxà tous, et que vos souhaits se réalisent en 2019 !_

 _Bonne année mes Marines_

 _\- Chesca -_


	10. Epilogue

**Chapitre 10 : Epilogue**

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

Les drapeaux sont en berne à Marineford… La base est silencieuse…

Seules les mouettes tournent autour de l'île, criant sans arrêt. Une lourde atmosphère règne dans la célèbre base de la Marine. Les couloirs et les bureaux sont vides de présences humaines.. Pour raison, un évènement bien particulier a lieu dans l'immense cour de la base. Au centre, trois poteaux d'exécution sont installées, attendant d'être occupés par de malheureux condamnés. A droite des poteaux, tous les soldats de la base sont rassemblés en formation, surveillés par les amiraux et vice-amiraux. D'habitude, ces derniers affichent des airs fiers et hautains… Mais malheureusement, aujourd'hui, ils sont au premier rang d'une triple exécution. Par le passé, aucun d'entre eux n'a assisté à de telles pratiques.. Les peines de mort se font rares dans la Marine, à quelques exceptions près.

Et cette journée en est une.

Un soldat tousse légèrement pour se racler la gorge, mais se ravise aussitôt en recevant plusieurs regards noirs des vice-amiraux. Le soldat s'écrase dans ses souliers et reprend un air impassible. Smoker fixe les poteaux d'exécution.. Il repense aux derniers jours… Au jour où tout a basculé à la base… A la colère de Borsalino… Les hurlements de Sengoku, puis ceux du singe jaune... Il déteste profondément se faire passer un savon… Grâce à la clémence de Sengoku et à la sagesse de Tsuru, lui et les autres ont échappé à de lourdes sanctions disciplinaires. A cette pensée, il frisonne de tout son corps. Il remarque d'ailleurs l'absence du fameux costard jaune. Discrètement, il regarde autour, puis pivote vers la base, pour apercevoir les trois condamnés fermement attachés par de lourdes chaînes, suivis par Sengoku, Tsuru, Garp et Borsalino. Les soldats se remettent plus droit que droit, suivis des vice-amiraux.

Le funèbre cortège s'avance lentement, passant en revue l'ensemble des soldats et les gradés. Sakazuki et Kuzan sortent alors des rangs pour venir aux devants de leur supérieur. D'un hochement de tête, les chaînes changent de mains, et les trois forcenés sont ligotés aux poteaux.

Mais, l'un des soldats qui n'est d'autre que le soldat Ryan, relève la tête et regarde autour de lui, le visage déformé par la folie, la rage, et la haine… Puis, un sourire malsain apparaît sur son visage. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, il ricane sombrement, puis éclate de rire, brisant le silence. Borsalino se sent bouillir de l'intérieur…

Il est néanmoins reculé de force par Sengoku et Garp, tandis que Tsuru continue la procédure. Elle vérifie les fixations des soldats, sans écouter les ricanements du soldat Ryan. Sakazuki et Kuzan retournent à leurs positions, d'un pas rapide. Tsuru recule, et prend la place de Sengoku pour maintenir Borsalino le plus loin possible. Ce dernier fusille du regard les soldats… Deux ne parviennent pas à garder le contact visuel et baissent la tête. Le troisième, le soldat Ryan sourit de toutes ces dents et crache aux pieds de l'amiral en chef.

\- Je l'ai tué… Je l'ai tué… Cette catin… Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait… !

L'ambiance se cristallise un peu plus dans l'assemblée. Malgré la colère montante, Sengoku garde le visage neutre et pose ses yeux inquisiteurs sur les condamnés.

\- Soldat Ryan, Soldat Guillaume, Soldat Léo… Vous vous êtes rendus coupable d'un meurtre au sein de la prestigieuse base de Marineford sur la personne de la vice-amirale Chesca…

\- L'ex-vice-amirale Chesca ! _crache Ryan_. Elle est crevée, je l'ai crevée comme un ballon ! Six pieds sous terre ! J'l'ai buté, vous m'entendez ?!

Les dents serrées, tout le monde retient son souffle. Sengoku reste muet un instant, ravalant la sombre vérité. Il lutte intérieurement pour ne pas le frapper…

\- Il y a une semaine exactement, vous avez assassiné la vice-amirale Chesca au sein de Marineford alors qu'elle quittait la chambre de l'amiral Borsalino. Reconnaissez-vous ces faits ?!

Les deux complices hochent simultanément la tête. Le soldat Ryan, lui ne répond rien. Sengoku l'observe gravement.

\- Vous refusez de répondre ? Pourtant, il semblerait que vous aviez la langue bien pendue à l'instant…

\- Sengoku, tiens-toi en à la procédure ! _siffle Tsuru derrière lui._

\- … De nombreux soldats ont témoigné contre vous, soldat Ryan. Désormais, il est temps de passer à votre sanction. Lors de la réunion exceptionnelle des gradés, nous avons choisi à l'unanimité de vous condamner vous trois, soldat Ryan, soldat Guillaume ainsi que vous, soldat Léo, à la peine maximale… Aujourd'hui, à 11h pile, vous serez tous trois exécutés en place publique afin de servir d'exemples à tous les soldats de cette base et du monde.

En disant cela, il tourne la tête vers les soldats, le regard perçant. Le visage placide, mais le cœur lourd, il fait signe aux soldats placés au premier rang de s'avancer. D'une démarche robotique, les soldats se placent devant l'amiral en chef. Ils se positionnent l'arme contre l'épaule, face à leurs anciens camarades. Sengoku relève les yeux vers les soldats condamnés.

\- Soldats... Présentez… Armes !

Les soldats bougent d'un mouvement synchronisé aux ordres de l'amiral en chef, et pointent leurs fusils vers les poteaux d'exécution.

\- Ne tirez qu'à mon signal !

D'un coup d'œil à sa montre, il remarque qu'il reste une vingtaine de secondes avant 11h. Il lève lentement la main, et laisse passer les dernières secondes qui restent… La grande aiguille de rapproche doucement de l'heure fatidique… 5…4….3….2….1….

\- Feu !

Les détonations résonnent sur toute l'île, effrayant les mouettes et tous les oiseaux habitant dans les arbres. Tous s'envolent d'une même volée, assombrissant un instant le ciel. Borsalino se détache de la prise des deux anciens, et tourne les talons vers la base, le cœur plus lourd qu'avant. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs exécutions… Il ne voulait pas laisser Enora seule, dans sa grande chambre vide, à pleurer sa mère…. Tandis qu'il quitte les lieux, derrière lui, trois corps tombent lourdement au sol… Un médecin arrive au même moment, et il est autorisé par l'amiral en chef à vérifier l'état des soldats. Il tâte le pouls de chaque soldat, puis tourne la tête avec un hochement de tête.

\- Ils sont morts.

* * *

 **Le lendemain…**

Habillé d'un costard noir, Borsalino reste seul dans le cimetière des gradés de la Marine. La longue cérémonie d'enterrement officielle vient de s'achever, à son grand soulagement. Les invités ont tous quittés les lieux. Il a envie d'être seul, quelques heures… Seul, au milieu du cimetière, son esprit se dirige vers sa fille unique, Enora qu'il a laissé à la base. La faire venir à cet « évènement » lui était inadmissible à son jeune âge… Mais, Enora est entre de bonnes mains pour les jours qui viennent.

Après une discussion acharnée avec Sengoku et avec le soutien de Tsuru, il a réussi à le convaincre de faire venir l'impératrice pirate Boa Hancock et Mamy Nyon à Marineford. A regret, il a dû conter l'histoire complète avec l'étrange magie de la vieille femme. Bien que sceptiques, Tsuru et Sengoku ont finalement cédé. Borsalino soupire longuement, un poids sur le cœur, avec une lourde décision à prendre. Fatigué, il observe la pierre tombale devant lui, puis les fleurs disposées sur la terre fraîchement retournée. Il revoit avec un pincement au cœur, mon cercueil descend lentement dans le trou pour être ensevelie, après les paroles religieuses d'un prêtre. La présence de ce dernier n'avait pas fait l'unanimité au sein des gradés. Tous s'avaient à tel point les sottises des religieux me faisaient rire…Je préférais de loin, croire en l'humanité et l'Homme… J'avais si tort depuis le départ. Mais, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.. Lourdement, Borsalino s'assoit sur le sol, devant ma pierre tombale et la regarde, espérant un miracle.

\- Que doois-je faaire … ?

Seul le vent répond, soufflant dans les arbres autour de lui. Borsalino vérifie qu'il est seul, et laisse ses larmes couler sur mes joues, puis tomber sur le sol. Il émet un léger gémissement, et agrippe l'herbe à ses pieds, baissant la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Enoraaa se seent coupable… Elle a coompris… Elle est préécose pour son âgeee…

Il reprend une grande respiration, comme s'il étouffait sous le poids de l'émotion. Il avale sa fierté et relève les yeux vers le cadre disposé par Tsuru, avec la seule photographie de ma promotion au Quartier Général. Le corps droit dans mes bottes lustrées, et le regard fier, je fixe dans le vide mon interlocuteur de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il tend doucement la main et caresse du bout des doigts mon visage rayonnant. Il est si concentré dans la contemplation de l'image qu'il n'entend pas les pas de Tsuru.

Elle l'observe un instant l'immense silhouette de son ancien élève, à moitié écroulé sur le sol, devant ma tombe. Elle s'arrête derrière lui et pose délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Reconnaissant l'aura bienveillante de la doyenne de la Marine, il essaie de cacher sa peine et ses larmes. Mais il en faut plus pour tromper la vice-amirale. Elle se penche alors pour lui parler à voix basse.

\- Borsalino, tu n'es pas un surhomme. Cesse donc de vouloir tromper le monde entier en gardant ta posture d'amiral fier et robuste.

\- Maaais…

\- Borsalino _, reprend plus fermement Tsuru_. Ne te cache pas éternellement derrière ta mine réjouie et ta bonne humeur…Chesca était une collègue et une amie exceptionnelle pour chaque gradé qui se respecte à Marineford. Sengoku m'a dit de t'informer que tu dois impérativement prendre deux semaines de congés pour t'occuper de la petite Enora et trouver une solution pour la protéger.

\- …

\- … Nous avons tous besoin de toi, Borsalino.. Et Chesca ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état. Réfléchis y bien à deux fois avant de nous donner ta réponse..

Tsuru caresse en surface les cheveux bruns du singe jaune, avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie du sinistre cimetière. Sengoku l'observe, l'air passablement torturé de l'intérieur.

\- Alors… ?

\- Il a besoin de ses vacances, Sengoku…

Au même moment, Tsuru et Sengoku apercevoient Borsalino qui se dirige vers eux, le regard fatigué mais animé d'une lueur nouvelle. Une lueur qui signifie qu'une seule chose : il vient d'avoir une brillante idée. Sengoku ouvre la bouche pour faire une remarque mais il se ravise en recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tsuru lui impose le silence, le doigt sur les lèvres. Tous deux respectent le silence de l'amiral et le suivent de près jusqu'au navire, sur lequel il monte avec sa grâce habituelle avant de disparaître sur le mât du navire, dans la vigie. Le soldat présent à ce moment, sursaute et se fait gentiment renvoyer par Borsalino. Le soldat descend du mât et court rejoindre ses collègues, au chaud. Tsuru part à la barre du navire, tandis que Sengoku détache le cordage du bateau, remonte l'ancre et détache les grandes voiles. Son regard s'attarde un instant sur l'immense mouette peinte sur les voiles blanches. Avec les derniers évènements, une triste conclusion se dessine devant lui. Il n'incarne plus la Justice Absolue pour ses soldats, et il perd le contrôle sur ses troupes, sur ses vice-amiraux.. Les amiraux lui sont encore très dévoués mais il sait pertinemment qu'une tension augmente entre Sakazuki et Kuzan. En les voyant l'un à côté de l'autre lors de l'exécution, il s'est permis d'imaginer qu'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble encore quelques temps. Une fois l'exécution terminée, les deux amiraux se sont écartés et sont partis vaquer à leur occupation. Seul Borsalino semble… ou du moins, semblait le considérer comme le chef incontesté.

Il est brusquement réveillé de ses sombres songes par un coup de pied dur dans l'arrière-train. Outré qu'un soldat ait l'audace de lever la main sur sa personne, il se retourne pour pousser une gueulante.

Mais là, devant lui… Rien et personne. Juste un ponton désert et silencieux.

Un simple soldat n'a pas pu quitter les lieux aussi vite, et aussi discrètement.

Il lève la tête, et observe les longues jambes du singe jaune dépasser de la vigie.

Lui non plus n'a pas bougé.

Alors qui… ?

Tendu comme un arc, il tâche de garder la tête froide, et utilise son Haki de l'observation. Personne à l'horizon… Il secoue la tête en se maudissant d'avoir si peu dormi ces derniers jours. Il souffle avant de partir d'un pas pressé vers la cabine de pilotage, pour rejoindre Tsuru.

\- _Reste donc pas planté là, sombre idiot ! Tu ne serviras pas à grand-chose si tu passes par-dessus bord ! Un mort, mais pas deux !_

La familiarité des mots frappe immédiatement Sengoku de plein fouet, reconnaissant la voix qui lui semble si proche et si lointaine à la fois…

 ** _La mienne._**

Sans se retourner, il se précipite vers son amie d'enfance aux commandes du navire, en gardant cet épisode pour lui… Après tout, il n'était pas fou… Quoi que…

Un rire retentit sur le pont vide. Au même instant, un curieux vent venu de nul part, se lève pour conduire le navire vers sa destination.. Marineford.

Du haut de son poste, Borsalino se frotte les avant-bras, pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable avec un étrange sentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose de capital. Il regarde en bas sur le pont, puis relève les yeux en voyant les voiles gonfler… sans qu'il ressente le moindre vent autour de lui. Il reste étonné quelques minutes puis il retourne à la contemplation de la mer.

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

Depuis maintenant quelques jours, le soleil ne se lève plus sur la prestigieuse base de la Marine, ni sur le reste des mers. Le jour même de l'incident, l'amiral en chef Sengoku s'est dépêché de rejoindre le Conseil des 5 Etoiles à Marijoa, pour connaître les instructions. A son grand étonnement, ils se sont contentés de le renvoyer, observant avec inquiétude, le ciel noir cherchant une explication rationnelle. Mais en vain.

A peine cet étrange phénomène remarqué, qu'une vague de criminalité a déferlé sur l'ensemble du globe, tuant hommes, femmes, enfants… La Marine dépassée par les pirates, recule sur la plupart des îles et rapatrie ses soldats à Marineford. Malheureusement, ses troupes sont trop peu nombreuses pour contenir l'armée de pirates, alliée aux empereurs et aux plus grands pirates de la génération. Leur but ? Exterminer la Marine et détruire le Gouvernement Mondial une fois pour toute. Soutenu probablement par les Révolutionnaires, cette immense armée se dirige vers Marineford…

Aujourd'hui, chaque soldat surveille les alentours de la base, chaque recoin, chaque couloir, la peur au ventre de voir arriver au loin la terrible armada mortelle. Les gradés effectuent régulièrement des rondes en groupe sur l'île, armes aux ceintures, et aux poings prêt à l'attaque. Seuls les amiraux restent sans arrêt à la base, auprès de l'amiral en chef Sengoku, incertain et seul, abandonné par ses supérieurs. Ces derniers ont fini par capituler et ont livré sans résistance les nobles mondiaux. Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il est advenu d'eux après qu'ils soient tombés dans les mains des pirates.. Les rumeurs disent que les anciens ont été tués sur le champ, tandis que les plus jeunes ont été abandonnés au milieu de l'océan sur une barque avec peu de nourriture et d'eau à disposition.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sengoku est seul. Ayant appris la capitulation du Gouvernement Mondial une heure après l'annonce, il s'est adressé aux soldats restant dans la base et sur les mers. Annonçant fermement que la Marine se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il a choisi d'accepter toutes les démissions et les désertions des soldats.

Et, à l'étonnement général, une poignée d'une dizaine de soldats seulement ont fui la base. Le reste ayant fait le choix de mourir pour la Marine, quoi qu'il arrive…

* * *

 **Du côté de l'amiral Borsalino, alias Kizaru le Singe Jaune…**

Le soleil a disparu.. Les mers ont toutes sombré sous les vagues de piraterie et de terreur. Plus question d'éloigner Enora de Marineford sans protection… Borsalino se retrouve bloqué au QG de la Marine pour surveiller la base avec l'ensemble des soldats… Les derniers évènements ne lui ont pas facilité sa recherche de solutions pour évacuer sa fille Enora loin d'ici… Le regard perdu, il observe tendrement sa fille couchée sur le canapé en face de lui, endormie après une nuit agitée.

Une fausse alerte a monopolisée toute la base et a provoquée du vacarme toute la nuit. Enora est restée seule enfermée dans la salle de bain, attendant que le calme revienne. Finalement, c'est tôt dans la matinée que le calme est revenu et que les soldats ont pu enfin dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

Soupirant pour au moins, la centième fois de la journée, Borsalino se redresse pour contempler sa fille, une nouvelle fois. Enora est recroquevillée sur elle-même, avec une grosse couverture qu'elle serre de toutes ses forces contre son corps. Ses cheveux bruns sont en pagaille autour de son visage, et des traces de larmes sont encore présentes sur ces joues. Doucement, il se lève, contourne son bureau et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour lui remettre les cheveux en place. Un sourire apaisé se dessine sur le visage d'Enora qui se détend instantanément.

\- Tu resseeembles à ta mère…

Intérieurement, il se maudit… Il se maudit encore et encore sur son inefficacité à me protéger… et aujourd'hui, son manque de possibilité pour faire évacuer Enora loin de lui. Il a tenté de contacter des familles d'accueil à l'autre bout des mers, mais aucune n'a voulu d'elle. Les familles n'étant pas assez folles pour prendre sous leurs ailes, la fille d'un des plus grands amiraux de la Marine. L'information était néanmoins restée secrète. Les journaux n'ayant pas reçu l'information, et le Gouvernement Mondial est resté silencieux à ce sujet, préférant garder l'un de leurs meilleurs atouts de leur côté jusqu'à la fin en gardant leur avis pour eux.

Il se remémore nos derniers instants intimes en famille… La nostalgie est si forte, que sa vue se brouille, de nouvelles larmes coulant de ses yeux fatigués. La fatigue se fait ressentir. Il se sent prêt à exploser chaque minute qu'il reste de plus derrière son bureau, à répondre aux inquiétudes des soldats ou aux ordres de l'amiral en chef.

D'un ultime geste las, il retire ses lunettes dorées, et efface les larmes d'un revers de la manche. Il repense alors à sa vie d'autrefois. La vie d'avant l'arrivée d'Enora dans sa vie.

Alors qu'une belle journée commençait, seule la réunion avec Sengoku semblait l'assombrir et gâcher sa bonne humeur. Et puis, une explosion a retenti juste avant le repas. Une chose non identifiée venait de frapper Marineford… Tous les gradés avaient accouru voir la chose, armes à la main, prêt à en découdre. Quelle surprise quand ils virent une silhouette d'une enfant au milieu du cratère. Le silence était si pesant à cet instant. Il avait entendu les mouettes croasser autour d'eux..

Jusqu'au fameux cri… Le cri d'Enora avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère devant une assemblée masculine sidérée. A ce moment précis, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti l'a submergé entièrement. Un curieux sentiment de tristesse. De trahison l'avait envahi. Comme une pointe de déception, sans en connaître la raison.

Maintenant, il sait. Il était jaloux. Il était jaloux en s'imaginant une liaison entre moi et un autre homme.

Est venu ensuite le temps des explications en comité réduit. Je n'en menais pas large avec Sengoku, et les amiraux qui me jugeaient du regard, déçus, dégoutés… Et tout d'un coup, tout a dérapé, tout a échappé au contrôle de Sengoku… Prise d'un malaise, j'ai été évacuée à l'infirmerie et le diagnostic que je redoutais est tombé. Je suis atteinte d'une déformation grave de mon organe central. Après bien d'étonnantes révélations, c'est grâce à cela que nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Moi et Borsalino, dans un but commun : protéger Enora.

Alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas notre comportement si distant, elle a fait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire et a nous montré sa version. En revoyant ces souvenirs, ces derniers instants vécus par Enora, et qu'il a aperçus à travers elle, le cœur de Borsalino se resserre.

Un déclic lui saute aux yeux.

Enora est venu la première fois, par la voie des airs, grâce aux pouvoirs de l'ancienne impératrice d'Amazon Lily. Il se souvient de la scène déchirante vue dans les souvenirs de sa fille. De ses larmes et des miennes face au départ d'Enora dans un mystérieux nuage.… Tandis que la guerre se déclarait au loin, sous un ciel de sang et dans les cris des soldats.

Bien qu'il ne fasse pas entièrement confiance à ces deux femmes… Borsalino n'a pas le choix. Sans avertir Tsuru, et Sengoku, il embrasse Enora sur le front et court les voir de bon matin. Il traverse les couloirs pour arriver devant un dortoir aménagé pour les deux femmes, loin de ceux des hommes. Il frappe trois coups à la porte, et attend sagement qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Après un peu d'attente, la porte s'ouvre sur Mamy Nyon. Ils s'affrontent du regard en silence, avant que Borsalino ne reprenne la parole, gêné.

\- Puuis-je vous paarler.. ? En privéé..

D'un hochement de tête, elle s'écarte et l'autorise à rentrer. En rentrant dans le dortoir, Boa Hancock lui fait face, assis sur son serpent, le fusillant du regard. Un léger malaise s'installe, vite chassé par Gloriosa, alias Mamy Nyon qui fusille elle-aussi la jeune insolente du regard.

\- Ça suffit ! Il nous a accueillies ici contre l'avis de son supérieur et il prend d'énormes risques en nous couvrant de cette manière !

Une fois cette mise au point faite, la discussion peut commencer. Pour respecter leur choix presque religieux de rester à l'écart des hommes, il s'assoit au sol, au milieu de la pièce loin des femmes, qui l'observent gravement. Il commence alors à leur expliquer la situation, reprenant depuis le début avec l'arrivée d'Enora, la vision étonnante du pouvoir de la doyenne-pirate et de ma mort. Se tordant les mains avec anxiété, il se tait et attend leurs réponses.

La pièce redevient silencieuse, et Hancock ne daigne pas d'accepter la demande de l'Homme en face de lui. Elle se contente de le fixer, avec son sourire sournois et passe ses délicats doigts dans ses longs cheveux ébène.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux Hommes.. En voici la preuve… Vous l'avez laissé mourir amiral.. Elle vous faisait tous confiance… Vous êtes donc tous responsable de sa mort. Vivez avec maintenant.

C'est la goutte d'eau de trop pour Borsalino qui se relève à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Caaa suffiiit serpeent… ! Cheesca étaait admiraaable ! Nous la reespectiions toous… ! Nous avoons tous été déépasséé par les évènemeeents et nooous noous en vooulons toous de ne pas l'avooir protéégé ! Paas la peeine d'en raaajouter !

Gloriosa frappe la princesse serpent sur la tête.

\- Ne tenez pas compte de cette impertinente. Ce n'est pas elle qui prendra la décision finale vous concernant, soyez en certain.

Bien que récalcitrante, elle perçoit désormais l'enjeu pour cet homme : sauver la vie de la deuxième femme de sa vie. Gloriosa reste pensive à peser le pour et le contre… Voyant que ces arguments ne suffisent pas, Borsalino soupire résiné puis, il fait alors l'impossible. Il retire sa cape de ses larges épaules, la jette au sol et il s'agenouille devant les deux femmes. Ce geste choque profondément Gloriosa, qui comprend la valeur de cet enfant aux yeux du Marine.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Mamy Nyon accepte la demande de l'amiral. Hancock proteste la décision argumentant qu'elles ne devraient en aucun cas aider un homme et surtout, un amiral de la Marine, ennemi de son Luffy-chéri. L'information ne passe dans l'oreille d'un sourd… Borsalino la fusille du regard, et la menace de la dénoncer… Sauf si elle accepte de l'aider. Il se tairait sur son adoration pour Monkey D Luffy.

Enragée, Hancock quitte la pièce et retourne sur son navire, loin de tous ces hommes. Seuls dans la pièce, Borsalino se relève pour s'asseoir face à Gloriosa, heureux. Mais, le départ précipité d'Hancock avec ces sabots dans le QG, a réveillé de nombreux soldats et gradés qui commencent à aller au réfectoire.

Immédiatement, Borsalino et Gloriosa conviennent d'une date, d'une heure…

Pour le rituel sacré.

Et ce jour… C'est aujourd'hui même. Et plus précisément, ce soir à minuit pile.

Borsalino ne veut pas répéter la même erreur dans le futur. Dans cette dimension, il m'a perdu définitivement, et il va perdre sa fille Enora. Mais il y a encore une chance de sauver son futur. Il quitte alors la vieille femme, et retourne d'un pas rapide à son bureau, derrière lequel il s'écroule. Il attrape un papier, une plume et réfléchit précisément au moyen d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe.

Assis dans son fauteuil, Borsalino commence à rédiger son ultime rapport.

Un rapport à destination de lui-même. Et pas question de bâcler ce dossier cette fois-ci. Il s'applique à chaque ligne, à écrire le déroulement des derniers jours, écrivant tous les détails, toutes ses observations et surtout, toutes les paroles échangées entre les différents acteurs. A de nombreuses reprises, il raye plusieurs lignes, insatisfait de sa formulation.

Il reste enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée, avant de réussir à rédiger un rapport complet de la situation en une dizaine de page. Il finit par signer de sa magnifique signature le document, et applique son tampon officiel d'amiral.

Ses yeux se relèvent alors sur la silhouette d'Enora, qui sort enfin de son doux sommeil réparateur. Il est temps d'annoncer les choses et de la préparer pour ce soir. Enora sera envoyée pour la deuxième fois dans une dimension parallèle pour sa survie. Borsalino n'a pas encore eu le courage de lui annoncer.

D'un geste nerveux, il remonte ses lunettes au plus près de ses yeux, et observe avec son sourire habituel sa fille, bailler longuement, avant de jeter la couverture loin d'elle. L'air endormie, elle s'assoit et lève la tête vers son père. Sans un mot, elle se hisse du canapé pour aller sur ses jambes. Elle se cale alors contre lui, s'accrochant à l'aide de ses petites mains à sa chemine jaune. Calmement, il lui caresse les cheveux, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes dans l'oreille.

Après cinq minutes de réconfort, Enora se détache de lui, et pose les yeux sur l'étrange paquet de feuilles sur le bureau. Elle se penche pour lire quelques lignes et regarde son père. Le cœur serré, il la serre contre lui, et lui explique en détail la discussion avec Gloriosa. Enora tente de protester et de se détacher de son étreinte pour aller voir papy Sengoku et papy Garp. Mais rien n'y fait. Borsalino la garde contre elle, et ne cesse de lui chuchoter ses excuses.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Enora finit par se calmer et hoche la tête, comprenant que c'est la seule solution. Seule solution utilisée une seconde fois pour la sauver. Borsalino lui donne les quelques informations principales à retenir et à transmettre à lui du futur et seulement lui. Il lui donne son rapport dans une enveloppe. Enora hoche la tête, et descend des genoux de son père. Sous le regard de son père, elle part prendre sa douche la mine triste.

Le cœur lourd, Borsalino se prend la tête entre ses mains et tente de refouler ses sentiments contradictoires. Il est soulagé d'avoir une solution pour la protéger du sombre avenir qu'il l'attend. Mais voir partir son seul bout de chair qu'il n'aura jamais plus tard est une déchirure profonde.

Il est interrompu par une toux ferme devant lui. Aussitôt, il relève la tête et voit Tsuru, Garp et Sengoku, tous les trois devant lui. Etonné de ne pas les avoir entendus rentrer, il se redresse dans son siège, anxieux. Leurs regards noirs et persistants renforcent son inquiétude… A leur suite, Mamy Nyon rentre et explique que la princesse Hancock leur a vendu la mèche par pure vengeance. Il clame alors la trahison de la princesse pirate… amoureuse du pire pirate de la génération, Monkey D Luffy. Mamy Nyon ne bronche pas et se contente de soupirer, ennuyée par la situation.

Mais après tout, la princesse l'avait mérité. Sengoku commence alors à engueuler Garp, qui rigole à s'en casser la voix face aux cris de son collègue. Seule, Tsuru reste concentrée sur Borsalino, qui baisse immédiatement les yeux, pris en faute.

\- Borsalino. Que signifie tout cela ? Nous avions convenu de trouver une solution ensemble.

\- Ce n'eest plus la peeine.. La sooolution est troouvée… Elle étaait sous mon neez.

\- Faire confiance à des pirates en leur confiant ta fille ? _reprend Tsuru, en croisant les bras_. Je ne te croyais pas aussi crédule.

Borsalino tique légèrement, mais campe sur ses positions. Il croise à son tour, les bras, et fixe Tsuru de son regard le plus certain.

\- Je leeeur ai déjàà faait confiance…

Sengoku et Garp arrêtent leur cirque et s'approchent en même temps que Tsuru, de Borsalino, se positionnant au niveau du bureau. Tous affichent une mine stupéfaite.

\- Comment ça ? Et quand… ?

\- Enooora est venuu ici par les aaairs… Grâce à Gloriooosa… Et seeeuleement à elle..

\- La chose que tu nous as mentionnée avec l'incantation ? _murmure Tsuru._ Je croyais que ta fille avait déformé la réalité… Après tout, ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Gloriosa vient au secours de l'amiral et tousse pour se faire remarquer. Tous les regards se tournent vers elle, et elle hoche la tête pour confirmer les derniers dires.

\- Il s'agit d'une vieille magie liée aux femmes nées sous le signe du Verseau. Suite à la chasse aux Sorcières, il y a plus de quarante ans, plus aucune femme ne l'utilise et elle a fini par disparaitre des mœurs. Les rumeurs des villageois nous transformaient en vieilles sorcières avides de jeunesse et de sang de nourrissons, pour garder la vie éternelle. Aucune femme n'a jamais utilisée ses pouvoirs pour de telles raisons… Elle aurait été livrée par sa propre communauté si cela avait été le cas, croyez moi.

\- Donc… Vous avez des pouvoirs magiques… et qui ne seraient pas liés à un fruit du démon ? _résume_ _Sengoku_. Ce n'est pas croyable et tout bonnement impossible. Il y a sûrement une autre explication.. Ou vous nous cachez des informations capitales à votre sujet..

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher.. Mais votre avis nous importe peu désormais…

\- Que.. Qu… Comment osez-vous ?! _tonne Sengoku, furieux._ Vous n'avez aucun droit sur cette petite que je sache !

\- En effeeet… Elle est sooous ma responsaaabilité… Et c'est déciiidé.. Enoora partiraaa ce soooir, _rétorque Borsalino._

Un long silence s'installe dans la pièce à la fin de cette affirmation. Garp se détache du groupe, et s'élance brusquement au-dessus du bureau et il attrape son homologue par le col, le relève de son siège et le secoue comme un arbre en hurlant de toutes ces forces.

\- Bordel ! As-tu quoi pensais-tu en faisant ça Borsalino ?! C'est ta fille et notre…. Filleule !

\- … Gaaarp…. Vous l'aveez à peeine coootoyéé…

\- M'en fiche ! Les enfants de mes amis sont tous mes filleuls !

\- ….

Tsuru se masse les tempes, face à détermination de son ami à faire la morale à son supérieur. Sengoku ne bouge pas d'un pouce, en voyant Garp secouer Borsalino. Borsalino tente de faire lâcher prise au vieil homme mais rien n'y fait. Il n'a, ni l'envie, ni la motivation de provoquer son ami en duel ou en combat. Après tout, c'est sûrement ce que Garp veut au fond de lui, pour lui donner une bonne correction. Il se contente de soupirer fortement, exaspérant un peu plus Garp, qui se sent bouillir de l'intérieur. Alors, il relâche le singe jaune qui reste debout sans flancher. Avant de recevoir le point de l'amour de Garp, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Borsalino en perd ses lunettes dorées qui tombent au sol, tandis qu'il reste sonné quelques secondes.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, jamais il n'aurait imaginé en arriver aux mains avec l'homme au masque de chien. Il se masse la joue douloureuse sans émettre de protestation… Peut-être l'avait-il cherché..

\- Crois-moi que t'en mériterait bien plus ! _grogne Garp en craquant ses poings._

\- Garp. Borsalino ne t'a pas insulté, ni rabaissé. Le frapper comme tu viens de le faire n'apporte rien de plus à la situation actuelle, _commente sombrement Tsuru_. Je désapprouve ta décision Borsalino.. Tu aurais dû nous consulter avant de prendre cette décision.

\- Ceertes.. Mais il y a urgeence.. Les piraates approcheent… Notre fin est prooche… Enoraaa sera mieeux ailleurs…

\- Papa… ? Papy Sengu' ? Papy Garp ? Mamy Tsu ?

Tous tournent la tête simultanément vers la porte de la salle de bain, ouverte sur Enora. La tension présente dans la pièce s'évapore comme neige au soleil, et l'atmosphère devient soudainement plus respirable pour Borsalino. Il en profite pour se pencher, ramasse ses lunettes qu'il remet sur son nez, avant de se rasseoir dans son siège, comme si rien n'était. Enora s'avance vers lui, et vient se caler dans ses bras, consciente des derniers instants en sa compagnie..

Les regards des trois anciens observent avec un certain chagrin la scène devant eux. Discrètement Gloriosa s'éclipse du bureau, laissant la famille profiter des derniers instants. Elle retourne dans son dortoir, et s'y enferme pour commencer à préparer ses instruments.

* * *

 **Le soir-même..**

Enora est assise sur les genoux de son père, tandis que Borsalino lui brosse délicatement les cheveux sur toute la longueur. Tous deux profitent des dernières heures et minutes ensemble, dans un calme et en silence. Enora sait pertinemment que son père n'est pas très un grand bavard. Il l'est seulement devenu plus agréable à vivre lors de sa naissance.. D'après ce qu'elle s'en souvient et les dires de ses papy adorés.

Borsalino finit tranquillement de lui brosser les cheveux, et observe cette longue chevelure brune devant lui. Un instant, il croit apercevoir une autre femme, plus âgée, plus mûre habillée d'un uniforme de la Marine… Bien que passagère, cette hallucination le déstabilise suffisamment pour qu'il en lâche la brosse qui tombe au sol. Ne sentant plus de mouvements derrière elle, Enora penche la tête en arrière pour regarder ce qu'il se passe. Remarquant son air mélancolique et absent, Enora fait la moue, mécontente que son père ait arrêté de la chouchouter. Habillement, elle parvient à changer de position, pour se retrouver face à lui. Voyant le regard vide et humide de son père, elle se rapproche de lui et pose ses douces mains sur ses joues. L'effet est immédiat : i baisse les yeux vers elle, réveillé de son rêve. Tous deux restent plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. Retenant malgré tout sa peine, Borsalino passe doucement ses bras autour de sa fille pour la serrer délicatement contre son torse. Il respire calmement l'odeur des cheveux, et ferme les yeux, l'esprit perturbé.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mèèère…

\- Je sais.. Tu me le dis souvent.. Mais maman disait que je te ressemblaut plus.. Avec mes cheveux, et mon caractère..

\- Tooujours moodeeste…

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappe trois coups ferme et fort à la porte, obligeant Borsalino à reprendre un visage ferme. Il s'essuie en vitesse les quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux, mais garde précieusement sa fille contre lui.

\- Entreez… !

C'est Tsuru qui ouvre la porte. Un sentiment d'étranglement prend le singe jaune à la gorge. Il est l'heure. L'heure du rituel. L'heure du départ d'Enora.

Aucune parole n'est échangée pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'Enora finisse par sauter des genoux de son père, et lui tend sa petite main, avec un sourire ravissant.

\- Tu restes près de moi, hein ?

\- Bieeen sûur…

Tsuru les observe un court instant, avant de tourner les talons vers le bureau de l'amiral en chef à l'autre bout de la base de Marineford. Enora prend alors son manteau, ses maigres affaires ainsi qu'une petite sacoche contenant le précieux rapport de son père. Enora et Borslino lui emboîtent le pas sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire. Les couloirs sont vides.. et le trajet bien trop court pour Borsalino. La traversée du couloir principal se fait sans embuche, en moins de cinq minutes, dans un silence pesant. Tsuru jette un rapide court d'œil en arrière, vérifiant que Borsalino n'a pas changé d'avis. Mais il est toujours derrière elle, quelque peu crispé et maladroit sur ses grandes jambes. Tsuru laisse Enora passer devant elle avec son père, puis rentre à son tour dans le bureau. La pièce est aménagée bien différemment en cette soirée. Le bureau est au fond de la pièce, ainsi que le canapé et les trois immenses fauteuils des amiraux.

Dans la pièce, Sengoku et Garp attendent en silence, appuyés tous deux contre le mur, tandis que Gloriosa est au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et le pied frappant le sol, signe d'impatience.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir ! Il est presque minuit bon sang !

\- Faaaux… Il eeest minuuuit mooins diiix, _râle Borsalino sans tenir compte du regard noir de la doyenne des pirates._

\- Il nous faut préparer les bonnes conditions pour le rituel ! Dépêchons-nous !

Enora resserre sa prise sur sa sacoche, et sur la main de Borsalino. Ce dernier sait qu'il ne peut plus reculer. Plus maintenant. Alors avec toute la douceur dont il est capable, il se met à genoux, embrasse Enora sur le front et la serre une nouvelle fois contre lui. Enora lui rend son étreinte chaleureuse, puis renifle bruyamment quand les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. La scène ne laisse personne insensible dans la salle. Garp commence lui aussi à sangloter contre l'épaule de son ami Sengoku, qui tente de garder la tête froide sans y parvenir. Ses yeux s'humidifient à leur tour, et de légères larmes lui montent aux yeux... Tsuru s'écarte de la famille, et se place auprès de ses collègues. Calmement, elle pose une main sur chaque avant-bras de Garp et Sengoku, pour les rassurer telle une maman poule.

Borsalino finit malgré tout, par mettre fin à son dernier câlin avec Enora, qui recule et lui offre son plus beau sourire.

\- J'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fais pour moi papa ici… Jamais..

Puis, elle regarde Tsuru, Garp et Sengoku, son charmant sourire sur son visage enfantin.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas changés ! Toujours aussi soudés, et gentils avec moi !

Cette telle spontanéité laisse les trois anciens sur le derrière, et tous trois en restent muet, tandis qu'elle embrasse une dernière fois son père sur la joue. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle s'avance vers Gloriosa pour débuter le rituel magique et sacré. La doyenne la prend doucement par les mains et l'avance jusqu'au milieu de la pièce avant de s'exclamer aux adultes.

\- Que tout le monde se place dans un angle de la pièce, le regard dans notre direction, le dos dans l'angle… Et n'en bougez en aucun cas !

Tous sont surpris par ces étranges conditions, mais tous s'appliquent à s'exécuter en vitesse. Garp et Tsuru se place dans les coins à la droite de la pièce, tandis que Borsalino et Tsuru occupent les coins opposés. Les quatre essayent de trouver la position la plus confortable, tout en fixant les deux femmes, seules au milieu de la pièce.

Vérifiant les positions de chacun, Glorisa peut enfin commencer le rituel. Elle remonte ses mains sur les poignets d'Enora, les serrant fortement. De sa voix la plus grave, elle commence une incantation…

 _\- Que la toute-puissance des dieux m'écoute ! Une guerre sanglante va commencer, et une jeune âme en détresse demande ton aide ! Oh, grande Isis, écoute ces pleurs dans ton monde !_

Et comme la première fois, dans le souvenir, une vive lumière blanche apparaît près des deux femmes. Garp en perd sa mâchoire, Sengoku est pétrifié par ce qu'il voit… Tsuru se contente de rester attentive à la suite. Borsalino se retient de bouger de toutes ses forces, priant mentalement que tout aille bien…

La lumière reste étincelante pendant une longue minute, avant de s'adoucir pour devenir une sorte d'étrange cocon blanc, fait d'un épais nuage et de neige. Enora reste stupéfiée devant cette curieuse apparition.. Gloriosa défait sa prise sur ses poignets et, l'invite d'un signe de tête à entrer dans le cocon blanc.

Enora respire un grand coup, serre sa sacoche contre elle, et pénètre lentement dans le cocon sans un regard en arrière. Elle se sent aspirée par le cocon magique vers l'avant, avant de chuter vers le bas. Elle se mord la lèvre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier, gardant à l'esprit le courage de ses parents et leur fierté. Elle ferme les yeux, et se recroqueville sur elle-même tandis qu'elle se sent modelée dans tous les sens par son cocon, comme s'il voulait la protéger à l'aide de son duvet. Elle s'y sent si bien.. Qu'elle a envie de faire un petit somme. Doucement, elle ferme les yeux, pour se laisser porter par des rêves paisibles. Pendant ce temps, la sphère est déplacée à la vitesse de la lumière à travers l'espace-temps, et les dimensions pour arriver dans la dimension souhaitée.

* * *

 **Au même moment…**

 **Dans une dimension lointaine…**

 **A Marineford.. Dans le bureau de la vice-amirale Chesca…**

Je planche sur mes dossiers depuis tôt ce matin, encore. Disons depuis environ 9 heures ce matin, le temps pour moi de me lever, me doucher, de faire mon entraînement matinal avant d'aller déjeuner avec mes collègues. Juste après avoir fini mon plateau, et l'avoir vidé, je suis retourné à mon bureau où désormais, je travaille sur les dossiers que m'ont rendu mes petits soldats et ceux que je rédige habituellement après chaque retour de mission.

Je regarde ma montre : 18h55.

Je lâche mon stylo, et me lève en grognant sous la douleur. Mes jambes sont lourdes, et engourdies je peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je baille et attrape ma cape de vice amirale sur son siège avant de la poser sur mes épaules et de l'attacher solidement. Je suis distraite un instant par mon propre reflet dans la fenêtre. Je ne suis ni une femme élégante, ni tendance, ni attirante..

Mon corps s'est affiné grâce aux entraînements que je me force à exercer au quotidien seule ou avec mes collègues. C'est le minimum du minimum pour être reconnue pour ma force physique, plutôt que par mon corps et ma personnalité arrogante d'après les soldats. Soupirant longuement, je secoue la tête et tente de refouler les pensées quelque peu moroses depuis une semaine. Au fond de moi, je ressens un vide.. Comme si on m'avait caché une chose importante ou si j'avais oublié un détail...

Mon intuition féminine est très performante d'habitude.. Mais depuis le début de la semaine, impossible de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Et je commence à fatiguer de cette situation.

Je chasse cette préoccupation de mon esprit, pour quelques heures. Je suis attendue dans le bureau du chef. J'ouvre la porte pour sortir de mon bureau pour me diriger vers la grande salle de réunion où doit se dérouler …. Une réunion. Tandis que je marche d'un pas rapide pour éviter d'être en retard comme d'habitude, un violent grognement me sort de mes pensées profonde et intellectuelle. Putain ! J'ai trop la dalle là !

J'espère que la réunion ne va pas durer trois heures, parce que je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à la fin. Y'aura juste une poupée toute molle que l'amiral Kuzan aura plaisir à tripoter ! Ce pervers ! Je l'ai déjà attrapé à mater Hina sous la douche il y a une semaine, et autant dire que je lui ai hurlé dessus comme pas possible !

Franchement … Est-ce que moi, je vais aller le mater sous la douche quand il y est avec ses deux collègues, les amiraux ? Non ! Si j'y vais, c'est juste pour mater K…. Personne…

 _A ce moment précis, j'ignorais encore que cette pensée anodine, et déplacée signifierait beaucoup plus qu'une simple allusion perverse aux yeux de toute la base…_

 _Mais seulement dans quelques heures._

* * *

 **\- The End -**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà._

 _Cette fiction est TER-MI-NEE !_

 _Il reste juste un chapitre non-mis que je mettrais sûrement dans la semaine :)_

 _J'espère que ca vous a plu !_

 _Laissez moi vos commentaires et pleurez bien ! Vous feerez moins pipi. (c'est mon docteur qui l'a dit..)_

 _Tchuusss !_

 _Chesca-Shan._


	11. Chapitre bonus ! (non-mis)

**Petit bonus : un chapitre non-mis !**

 _(il est bizarre... Je préviens :) )_

* * *

Une dernière option s'offre à moi : Tsuru-sama qui a décidé de passer à l'improviste au QG. Sans prendre le temps de saluer mon collègue, je quitte son bureau et pars à la recherche de Tsuru. Je sais que je vais lui poser un sacré problème en lui demandant de garder ma fille, mais elle est maintenant la seule à qui je puisse faire un minimum confiance actuellement. Je marche un peu plus vite dans les couloirs déserts puis arrive devant son bureau. Je souffle un grand coup puis frappe trois coups qui résonnent dans l'ensemble du couloir. Un silence me répond d'abord, puis la porte s'ouvre sur l'amiral en chef Sengoku en personne. Surprise, j'écarquille les yeux et je recule rapidement, en effectuant mon salut règlementaire, tendue comme un arc.

Il m'observe de son regard si particulier en me scannant de haut en bas, puis soupire avant de quitter l'entrée pour partir en direction de son bureau. Drôle de réaction.. Je pensais qu'il allait au moins me faire une quelconque morale… Mais rien.

Tant mieux ! Je prends une profonde inspiration, puis m'avancer le plus sûrement possible dans le bureau.

\- Tsuru-sama…

\- Aaaah.. Cheesca.. ! Tu toombes bien !

Ah.

Borsalino l'a déjà averti de notre… situation si particulière.

Inquiète, je croise le regard de Tsuru, qui a le regard comme à son habitude, bienveillant. Elle m'adresse un sourire tendre, avant de porter une tasse à ses lèvres. Hum. Si j'en crois l'odeur, quelqu'un a préparé un très trop stock de café à boire dans l'immédiat. Je pivote la tête et remarque que la cafetière est effectivement pleine de café, et je m'avance sans scrupule pour m'en servir. Je tente d'ignorer les deux regards perçants qui observent chaque de mes faits et gestes.

Surtout un qui semble lui aussi vouloir me scanner… Mais avec une forte attirance pour mon dos, et le bas du dos…

Toujours le dos tourné, je me sers d'une grande tasse avant d'aller les rejoindre en prenant place dans le canapé faisant face au bureau de Tsuru. Je fais mine de garder mes distances de sécurité par rapport à Borsalino, mais celui-là ne l'entend pas du tout de cette oreille. Je finis à peine de croiser les jambes pour être plus à l'aise, que Borsalino s'est déjà rapproché de moi, pour venir sur le même coussin.

\- Tu ne perds pas ton temps Borsalino, _fait doucement Tsuru en nous observant._

Je croise un instant le regard amusé de Tsuru et mes joues s'enflamment immédiatement, rouge de honte. Je dépose ma tasse sur l'accoudoir du canapé et garde le contact visuel avec elle, sans faire attention à Kizaru.

\- Tsuru-sama… Je vous jure qu'il y a un gros malentendu…

\- N'en dis pas plus, mon enfant. Sengoku m'a expliqué les derniers évènements, et Borsalino m'a apporté des détails supplémentaires… N'aie pas honte de l'amour que tu lui portes, Chesca. Il n'y a rien de plus naturel que l'amour et la jeune Enora en est la preuve aujourd'hui.

\- M…mais… !

Je crois rêver….. La sage Tsuru…Qui me félicite de mon aventure avec un amiral ? Surtout avec Kizaru ? Je me rétrécis au fond de coin de canapé, tandis que Borsalino, lui se contente de glousser sans retenue avant de passer discrètement son bras autour de mes épaules. Une étrange décharge électrique me traverse le corps, et je me crispe un peu plus dans mon coin. Tsuru roule des yeux face au comportement de son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà arrangés avec Borsalino. Soit.. Je garderai votre fille Enora.

\- Paaarfaait ! Tu n'aas pas d'excuuses pour t'échappeer à notre reencard Cheesca !

Il se lève joyeusement et m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de quitter tranquillement le bureau, d'un pas plus qu'heureux. Je me masse les tempes, déjà fatiguée par cet abruti sous le regard amusé de Tsuru.

\- Borsalino est un grand gamin, Chesca… Il m'a raconté votre petite aventure dans le futur bien entendu..

\- Il a eu le temps de vous raconter ça… ? Et… vous l'avez cru ?

\- Borsalino n'a jamais été doué pour mentir. Et là, il était si sincère mais profondément bouleversé. Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer ces sentiments et sa capacité à aimer…

\- … Je ne remets rien en cause chez lui.. Mais nous sommes…si différents.

\- … Dans cas, apprends à le connaître ce soir. Peut-être découvriras-tu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas imaginé.

Elle m'offre son sourire en coin le plus mystérieux, et se convie gentiment à sortir du bureau. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête, lui ordonne mon salut réglementaire puis quitte son bureau, la tête ailleurs.

Je trace mon petit bout de chemin entre les soldats, en ignorant les sifflements et les murmures autour de moi. Ils ne m'atteindront pas aussi facilement ! J'ai aujourd'hui une carapace de fer aux insultes et moqueries en tout genre ! Je fonce à mes appartements le plus rapidement possible et m'y enferme à double tour. Je pivote la tête vers ma vieille penderie avec un maigre sourire.

\- Voyons ce que tu as encore dans le ventre toi.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard..**

Après une bataille acharnée pour nettoyer mon vieux placard contenant mes vêtements, celui-ci a tenté de m'assassiner en me tombant dessus ! Heureusement qu'un amiral du nom de Kizaru est passé quelques instants plus tard pour me donner des consignes pour notre rendez-vous du soir même.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

 _Je jette un énième vieux vêtement qui s'était caché au vieux de l'armoire et regarde mon reflet au visage déconfit. Je le pointe du doigt, vexée._

\- _Ah franchement ! Si t'avais pas autant pris de la poitrine, ces vêtements m'iraient encore très bien ! Vilain corps !_

 _Je fronce les sourcils pour tenter d'impressionner mon reflet, mais aucun effet : enfin si… j'arrive à me faire un mono-sourcil une seconde. Je soupire puis commence à ramasser les vêtements à mes pieds. Je commence lentement à me faire des scénarios complètement barré pour ce soir… Du plus normal, dans lequel je fous un vent à Borsalino en décidant de ne pas venir au final, parce que…pas envie. Mais mon cerveau et mes hormones imaginent aussi des scénarios très… érotiques…. Je me gifle mentalement et secoue la tête._

\- _S'il s'attend à plus qu'un rencard pour ce soir, je crois qu'il va être déçu._

 _Je chantonne alors quelques chansons pour me donner du courage, et ma voix recouvre le léger grincement de l'armoire qui se détache lentement du mur. Je m'essuie le front et commence à me dandiner joyeusement en m'imaginant sur la piste de danse, une musique dans la tête. L'armoire craque à nouveau, mais bruyamment et bascule en avant. Je tourne la tête pour la voir tomber sur moi, mais j'ai à peine le temps de ralentir sa chute avec mes mains. Je trébuche en arrière et tombe violemment sur le dos, l'armoire couchée en diagonale, me bloquant les jambes._

\- _Putain ! C'est bien ma veine !_

 _Je tente de m'extraire de ma position, mais le bois de l'armoire est horriblement lourd et fait pression sur moi. Je grimace et tente le tout pour le tout en essayant de pousser l'armoire à l'aide de mes petits bras, mais elle refuse net de bouger. Je serre très fort la mâchoire, et réfléchis rapidement à une solution. Crier à l'aide en est une mais ma fierté personnelle en prendrait un deuxième coup après l'arrivée d'Enora dans ma vie._

\- _On est dans de beaaux draaps iciii…_

 _Merde._

 _Parmi toutes les personnes qui me côtoient, faut vraiment que ce soit lui qui viennent me rendre visite dans les pires situations qui soient ?_

\- _Borsalino…. Aide moi et ne discute pas, s'il te plait.. C'est déjà assez grotesque comme situation que je sois à moitié dénudée et couchée sous une armoire, ET en plus, devant un amiral de la Marine…_

\- _Suurtoout dans le coontexte actuel heeein…_

\- _… Sans commentaire…_

* * *

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Finalement, j'ai opté pour un jean moulant blanc, un débardeur noir, une vieille veste de jogging blanche elle aussi et une paire de scandale noire. Tenue simple, efficace, et pas du tout adaptée pour un rendez-vous digne de ce nom. Avec un peu de chances, il va me refouler tellement que j'ai pas fait d'efforts… J'suis vice-amirale mais mannequin alors il fera avec ces vêtements ou sans moi, et pas sans vêtement, hum.. ! Non mais..

Je finis tranquillement de me brosser les cheveux, puis attrape mon petit sac en bandoulière vieux de quelques années, et retrouvé par hasard au fond de l'armoire. Elle était pleine de vieilles choses mais j'adore les trésors comme ça !

Je quitte mon appartement, l'esprit serein et étonnamment, je ne croise plus personne dans les couloirs. Je regarde rapidement l'heure. Ah.. Tout le monde est au réfectoire à cette heure, normal. Je marche normalement jusqu'au réfectoire, où je jette rapidement un coup d'œil. Tout semble calme à première vue.. Si ce n'est qu'une étrange atmosphère règne dans le réfectoire. La cause ? La jeune Enora assise entre Tsuru et Sengoku, qui semble être tout gentil avec elle.

Je fronce les sourcils, et observe attentivement la scène plus qu'attendrissante tout en gardant l'oreille très à l'écoute.

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais vu beaucoup de choses ici… Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai pas le droit d'en parler ! Je l'ai promis à papa !

\- ….

Sengoku marmonne dans sa barbichette, et abandonne après plusieurs minutes de vaines tentatives de tirer des informations croustillantes de ma fille. Un poids s'envole légèrement en moi.

Je sens une main se poser avec légèreté en bas de mon dos, et un frisson me traverse la colonne vertébrale. Je me retourne en vitesse, mais mes jambes se suivent pas le mouvement et je bascule en arrière.

\- Atteeention maladrooite…

Je reconnais sans difficulté mon interlocuteur à sa voix et son ton si monotone. Je suis aussitôt rattrapée par l'unique possesseur de cette voix : Kizaru. Sans bouger, je le regarde sérieusement droit dans les yeux, encore une fois cachés avec des lunettes dorées. Mais quelque chose d'inhabituel me perturbe.

Je baisse les yeux et regarde que son costard habituellement jaune est remplacé par un costard blanc accompagné d'une cravate bleu clair. Il se remet délicatement sur mes deux jambes, et tousse légèrement pour me réveiller de mon état de transe hypnotique dans laquelle je suis plongée.

Je cligne bêtement des yeux et croise son regard tendre et un peu amusé. Peu habituée à un regard aussi attentionné, je détourne les yeux et je sens mes joues s'empourprer.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ... J'ai l'esprit sacrément tordu quand même... Désolé :) !_

 _La bise._

 _Chesca-Shan_


End file.
